Gundam Wing: Revolution
by Miyuki Inakamono
Summary: The year is A.C. 203. A new war is breaking lose with old flames rising, and new ones being lit.
1. Session 1

Gundam Wing: Revolution  
Session One  
The Renaissance  
By Katsumi Tonicha  
  
Normal disclaimers apply.  
  
//...//  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Yuy, I would like to address the matters of the Scarlet Order. I think they are starting a military," Lady Ashley Barton said.  
"Impossible! We are doing no such thing!" Duchess Marie Acht argued.  
Lady Barton eyes her. "As I was saying, we at OZ have reason to believe so due to the great secrecy surrounding the Scarlet Order."  
Duchess Acht glared at her. She just smiled back.  
"Thank you, Lady Barton. Duchess Acht, by the next general meeting, I plan you to reveal the intentions of the Scarlet Order," Mrs. Yuy said.  
Acht smiled. "Of course, Mrs. Yuy."  
Welcome to a private meeting of the Earth Sphere United Nation.  
  
Lady Barton looked at her husband. "Trowa, we better get the army ready. I have a feeling a war is about to begin."  
  
Duchess Marie Acht climbed into her limo. "She wanted to know what we are doing? Mrs. Relena Yuy will soon know, but I'm afraid she and those idiotic Bartons will know more than they bargained for..."  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner was leaving the meeting after chit-chatting with Ashley and Trowa. Someone ran up behind him, with her blond hair pulled into a French braid. The L3 colonies representative. Quatre smiled at her. "Hi!" he greeted.  
"Hello, Mr. Winner. Will you be at your office tomorrow? I have some... important matters to discuss with you."  
"Well, yes. What kind of matters?"  
"Oh, you'll see. Good-bye, Mr. Winner." She turned around and started to run back to her car. 'Why running?' Quatre asked himself.   
"Good-bye Miss... Oh, too late, she's too far away to hear me."  
  
  
"Hum... Sally, I'm gonna go check something with Zechs. This is awfully peculiar," Wufei Chang told his wife, but got up and left before she got a chance to reply.  
"Fine," Sally said, making a face at the closed door.  
  
"Zechs, come here." Wufei popped the disk into the computer and started to type. "See this? The Scarlet Order is shipping in titanium alloy and gundanium alloy."  
"This can't be good," Milliardo Peacecraft(aka Zechs) confirmed.  
"What can't be good?" Lucretzia Peacecraft(aka-Noin) asked.  
"The Scarlet Order. Unless they want some heavy-duty buildings, they are starting a military," Zechs told her.  
  
  
"Deal. Thanks for your business, Mr. Guat."  
"You're a good kid, Maxwell."  
"Sold that off easy," Duo Maxwell said with a little laugh as he stepped into the small back quarters of the house he lived in.   
"How much?" his girlfriend, Hilde Schebieker asked. She sat her book down.  
"Max price, 300 dollars."   
"Was it worth that much, Duo?"  
"Well, yeah, Hilde. I don't lie. I wouldn't have let it go for any more than that, though." Hilde smiled at him. "My friends may be a bunch of big shots, but this is by far the best lifestyle." He sat next to Hilde on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
//....//  
  
Knock knock. Quatre turned in his chair. He had been looking out the window. "Come in." The door opened. "What are you doing here?" Quatre asked, shocked by his visitor.   
"I just came to see you, Mr. Winner."  
"Oh, you can call me Quatre! No need to be formal."  
"Well, Quatre, I came to visit you."  
"Don't just stand there; sit down! How rude of me!" He sounded like he had been taken totally by surprise. "I'll get up some tea." He pressed a button on his desk. "Lila, could you send some tea in here for Miss Dorothy and I?"  
"Yes, sir," Quatre's secretary replied.  
Quatre turned to Dorothy. "So, Dorothy, how have you been?"  
"Fine, just wonderful. Honestly." :Oh, how stupid of me! I sound like a moron: "And you?"  
"Never been better. Everything seems to be perfect; business is booming. Everything's just perfect." :Great, Quatre. Repeat yourself. You sound smart.:  
"That's great."  
Silence.  
Lila brought the tea in then. :Thank God,: Quatre thought silently to himself.  
"Thank you," they replied simultaneously. The looked at each other. Dorothy raised an eyebrow. Quatre smiled.  
"I'll just go finish what I was doing, Master Quatre," Lila said with a smile playing on her face.   
The two sipped their tea. Quatre watched her, silently, hoping, gathering what parts of his brain weren't already fried...  
  
"Dorothy, must you go?" Quatre asked as she left.  
"I have business, Quatre, as do you. You'll never get your work done as long as I'm here."  
Quatre sighed. "I suppose you're right." He grinned. "Good-bye then. Please come back soon."  
"I will," Dorothy replied, smiling back at him.  
Quatre watched her as she climber into her limo to go to the space port. "Yeah, she better come back soon. I wouldn't want to be missing her for long."  
  
  
"Heero! Heero, where are you?" Relena called down the hallways of her and Heero's huge mansion. She couldn't find him anywhere. She walked into the master bedroom. "Heero, are you in here?"  
"BOO!" Heero jumped out from behind the door.  
"AAAH!" Relena screamed as she fell back.   
"Hahahahahahaha!!" Heero laughed at her.   
"You just had to be in a playful mood this morning, didn't you?" She stood up. "You just about gave me a heart attack!"  
"Sorry, Relena. I was just having a little fun with you. I can't go around now chasing down enemies anymore, so I figured why not you. I tried to kill you a few times, right?" He advanced on her.  
"Heero, are you okay? Did Duo come over this morning and give you something?" Heero continued to advance on her. "Heero..." Relena backed away, scared of Heero's idea of "fun".   
"You better run," he told her, then jumped up and started to run at her.   
"AAAH! HEEROOOOOO!!!!" Relena turned and ran as fast as she could. But she wasn't fast enough. Heero tackled her down.  
"Gotcha!" he pulled her down to the floor.   
Relena was screaming and laughing at the same time. Heero was just tickling away. She kicked at him, but he just wouldn't let her up. "Stop it, Heero!!" He stopped, finally, but held her pinned down. Relena smiled at him. He kissed her. "Heero..." she whispered. He wasn't known to act like this often. The last time he pulled something like this, Duo had come over and got him a little drunk. Heero kissed her again, longer and deeper this time. She pulled her hands up and rested them on his shoulders.   
The phone started the ring. Relena pulled part. "The phone," she told him as she tried to get away from his grasp.  
"Let it ring." And he continued to kiss her.  
  
Hilde slammed the phone down. "Fine!! Be that way!!!"   
"What's wrong with you?" Duo asked, sticking his head around the door.  
"She won't answer!! I know she's just avoiding me!!!"  
"Who are you talking about?" he asked her, utterly confused.   
"Relena!! I try to call her, and she's not there!! Ugh! You and your friends!" Hilde accused Duo.  
"What?? I swear it, this time, I had NOTHING to do with it! I promise! It was all them!"  
Hilde rolled her eyes and stormed past. "Jeeze," Duo muttered. "Talk about over-reacting."  
  
  
Mariemeia stood beside Lady Une. "Miss Une?" she asked.  
"Hum?" Lady looked down at the young twelve-year-old girl.   
"A war is about to begin, isn't it?"  
Lady sighed. "Yes, there is, sweetheart."  
Mariemeia blinked a few times, thinking. A smiled played on her lips. "He wants you to guide them. Help them, rather."  
Lady Une looked down. "He? Them?"  
"Them is Wufei and Zechs, and the others, of course. He wants you to stay out of the fight, but still help them."  
Lady's eyes closed slightly in realization. "He does, does he?" Mariemeia nodded. "And so I will." Lady Une walked away, trying to keep her tears back.  
"Miss Une! Where are you going?"  
"I have work to do."  
  
  
The whole world(and all of space) sat, watched, and listened as Marie Acht declared her statement of war. "The false peace promoted by OZ and the Earth Sphere United Nation is only going to last until people realize what this is. We live in a time of war. That's what all those who died were trying to prove to us! War can't be stopped. It will continue forever. And this forever war is our revolution. Only through war will we know what humans really want. Only then, when people have avenged what wrongs have happened, shall we be satisfied. By promoting this peace, people's hatred is bottled up! Wars will stop, but people themselves will die without something to fight for! We must fight. It is the purpose of human life. We must die in battle, for that is the only way to go. To die in battle means to die knowing that you have tried to change the world. You will die happier knowing that you have avenged those who died for you. This war will fight as a continuation. I will correct a war won by unjust actions on the winning side! And the better, the correct, shall win this war. And by that, I mean that I shall not lose. I, Duchess Marie Acht of the Scarlet Order, declare war against OZ and the Earth Sphere United Nation. May the best win."  
  
//....//  
  
  
They danced across the floor in a quick waltz to the upbeat Michalage Piqué's Sonata in C (Handle). ***AN: ??? I don't even know if I spelled that right... I listen to too much public radio...*** Ashley smiled broadly. She was having a lovely time at the ball. All top ranking OZ officials were there, as well as any solider that felt like coming. The ball was open to other guests as well, but invitees only in that category. Those people included Relena and Heero Yuy, leaders of the Earth Sphere United Nation, Quatre Raberba Winner, a close friend of Duke Barton and Lady Barton, as well as the representative from the L4 colonies, and Dorothy Catalonia, a friend and representative of the L3 colonies, where she had taken residence.   
Ashley looked behind Trowa as they danced. "Oh, dear..."  
"What?"  
"Do my eyes deceive me, or am I seeing Quatre dance?"  
This got Trowa's attention. "Oh, really? With who?" he asked, his curiousity peeking.  
"This is worse than I thought..."  
"Who is he dancing with?"  
"Well, I do believe," Ashley was dragging it out, "that unless she has a twin, he's dancing with Dorothy."  
"DOROTHY?!" Trowa exclaimed, trying to be as quiet as possible, none-the-less. He turned his point of view so he could see this. "Oh my God... Well, that's a new one. Looks like opposite's do attract."  
Ashley glared at him. "Big mouth!"  
"Thanks." Ashley was the only person Trowa would dare argue with. Trowa was the only person daring enough to argue with her. She rolled her eyes. The orchestra swelled into Mozart's Paris Symphony, so the dance changed slightly. Nevertheless, they kept on spying on Dorothy and Quatre, who seemed to be very happy together.   
"Honestly, we aren't worried, are we?" Ashley asked Trowa.  
"About what? The war?"  
"Yes, the war," she replied grinning. :Obviously not,: she thought.  
"Well, of course not. We'll win. You doubt me?"  
"No!"  
"Okay, settled then. Let's just enjoy tonight and watch our entertainment."  
Ashley laughed at him. "This is incredibly rude."  
"It's still fun though. I now understand Duo a little more."  
Ashley shook her head. "You're sad."  
The orchestra went into something slow, and Ashley rested her head on Trowa's shoulder. He stroked her hair, then smiled to himself as he saw Dorothy and Quatre dancing closer. POKE! "Ow!"  
"I see you. Stop focusing on them, will you?"  
"Sorry. I'll watch Relena and Heero instead."  
Ashley stuck her head back up and glared at him. He smiled at her and just held her close, still dancing. His eyes were true. She slinked and the harsh look left her face, replaced by a smile. She laid her head back down. "No... I don't doubt you. We'll win this. This will be easy."  
  
  
"Now, my little Demon! Off to battle!"  
Hilde sighed. "Be careful, Duo."  
"Just call me the God of Death!!" Duo climbed into his new Gundam, Deathscythe Demon. "It's 'bout time I started to kick butt again!" And off the battle he went.  
  
Quatre sighed and looked up at the Gundam. "Oh, forgive me, father, for fighting. I'm so sorry."  
"Sorry for what, Mr. Winner?"  
"I told you, you can call me Quatre." He turned around and took Dorothy's hand. "It's time for another battle. My friends need me again."  
"Well, then be careful." She smiled at him. "No, I'm not going to worry about you. You're a strong person, Quatre."  
"Yeah, I know." He turned to look at Sandrock II. "And the battle continues..."  
  
Wufei and Zechs got into their Gundams, Nataku II and the Titan. Sally and Noin stood there. "Be careful!" Sally called to Wufei.  
"I will," he replied calmly.  
Zechs smiled at Noin. She grinned back. "Come back soon."  
"Don't worry about it. I will."  
And they shot into the sky.  
  
"Your Excellency, the Bulletproof has been finished and is ready for battle," Lady Barton told her husband.   
"Thank you. Get the troops prepped for battle."  
"Yes, Your Excellency." She turned to leave.  
"Ashley?"  
"Sir?" she turned back to look at him.   
He smiled at her. "That was cool."  
Ashley laughed. "Yeah, sure, Your Excellency."  
"Oh, and you look very sexy in uniform."  
"And how many times have you told me that now?" She grinned at him. "How do I know you're just not saying that?"  
He took her hand and pulled her over to him, and took two fingers on each side of the hem of her skirt. "Trowa..." Ashley warned him. And he pulled the skirt down a little.   
"Okay. Now you can go prep the soldiers, Ash-chan."   
Ashley burst out laughing. She put her hands on her hips. "Oh, thanks, Ti-Bi."  
  
Relena put her hands on her hips. "Heero! You don't really have to go to this battle, you know."  
Heero shook his head. "Sorry, Relena. I have to go. That's the best way I can protect you. I promised you I would, and I am." He smiled at her from the new Gundam's cockpit. "You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I didn't have name for this thing, you know. But I surely have one now."  
She looked up at him. "What? Death?"  
Heero grinned. "Nope. Sorry." He held his hand out at her, although she couldn't reach it. "Angel."  
And he climber into the cockpit and left for battle. "Please bring my Angel back to me," Relena prayed softly.  
  
//....//  
  
"Send out the new Pegasus and Sagittarius suits. I will lead them into battle with the Bulletproof. Lady Barton, get back in the control room and relay the battle info back to me Baron Young, follow me. You take out the prototype Gemini. Go. Now!"   
"Yes, sir!" Lady Barton and Baron Matt Young, OZ's top pilot, responded, then headed off to complete His Excellency's orders.  
As she ran to the control room, Ashley smiled to herself. Trowa was very good at giving the orders, despite his quiet nature. Not to mention how pissed he got when someone didn't obey them, whether it be Ashley or not. He cut no one-NO ONE-slack.  
  
Trowa got into his mobile suit. He flipped the screens on as soon as he took off. Ashley appeared on the comlink. "Sir, there are fourty mobile suit carriers, each carrying approximatly thirty suits. They haven't dropped them yet, but they are believed to be a mix of Canine and Ursa suits. They should force no problem for the Sagittarius's and Pegasus's."  
"Thanks, Ash-chan," he said with a smile. Okay, so maybe he was just a little nicer to her. Or a lot. Okay, so he didn't care what she did, but who's watching?  
Ashley smiled back. "Good luck, Ti-Bi! Over and out." Ashley beeped off.   
Trowa set up a line with Baron Young. "Baron, split the units half and half, half in the air, half on the land. The enemies are Canine and Ursa suits. I believe you should be able to handle it from here."  
"Yes, sire, Your Excellency," Young replied.  
:Hum... There are only about fifty Pegasus suits and fifty Sagittarius suits, but around twelve hundred of them. That would mean each suit would have to take out an impossible number of enemy mobile suits. However,: Trowa thought. He pulled out his double beam gatling and destroyed ten suits easily. He smirked. "However," he repeated out loud. He stood his ground and fired. Up in the sky, a major battle was going on. Lutinient Young had brought all the Pegasus's into the air seeing how Trowa and Bulletproof were handling the situation. It was the enemies air suit, the Canine, that were posing a slight problem. They were seriously outnumbered.  
"So far, sir, only sixteen deaths on our side, and seven hundred ninety-three enemy mobile suits have been demolished.  
"Good. Remaining Sagittarius forces, go into the air battle. I can finish this battle, then join you." Trowa fired some of his micro missiles, finishing out the remaining Ursas. Then he took for the air. He flipped open the army knife and began to slice and dice the Canine suits like French fries. The chest of Bulletproof opened and the two gatlings there began firing. Trowa also got started with the vulcan gun on the head and the machine cannons on the shoulders.   
"Fourty-two of our forces, one thousand thirty-four of theirs," Ashley updated.  
"This battle's ours." And Trowa slashed up another suit.  
  
Trowa flipped the lamp off and looked over at Ashley, who had her back turned to him and the covers pulled up to her chin.  
"What did I do this time?"  
"Mr. I'm-such-a-big-MEANY-BOSSY-PERSON."  
He grinned. She ALWAYS did this. It never failed. Every time he gave her an order, she got all pouty with him. Always.  
"Sorry, Ash-chan."  
She turned over and flashed him a smiled, then buried her face in her pillow, tired from the hard work of reading of screens and relaying the info back to her husband(just another day's oh-so-hard work for Lady Barton...). "Okay," she mumbled into her pillow. "Goodnight, Trowa," she told him. Well, it came out more like "Gooh-ieth Oh-aah."  
He smiled and pulled her over to him. "Goodnight, Ashley," he said softly, kissing her forehead.  
  
  
The pilots had been invited to the private meeting of the Earth Sphere United Nation. After it had adjourned, Relena asked the guys, along with Zechs, to stay. "Well, here we go again," she said.  
"Yeah, so much fun," Duo replied sarcastically.  
Heero looked at him. "I thought you enjoyed battle. Just a big video game, right?"  
"One you don't wanna lose," Zechs muttered.  
"Not when battles come in between my dates!! I have a very busy social calendar!!"  
"Moving right along... I was going to suggest you all find somewhere more suitable to meet than here," Relena told them.  
"We could meet at the OZ headquarters," Ashley offered.  
"First of all, not 'we'. Ashley, you stay out of this-"  
"Make me!"  
Trowa ignored her and continued to talk. "Second, no, not there. Never enough privacy."  
"Yeah, agreed," Ashley said remembered and awkward event.  
Silence.  
"I got it!!! The BATCAVE!!" I think we ALL know who said that.  
The crew turned to look at Duo. "What?" Quatre asked.  
"We need to be serious," Zechs told him, after rolling his eyes.  
"No kiddin'. I'll just be sure to keep him away from the sugar next time. I really outta put a lock on that..." Hilde told everyone, sighing a little.(The guy's gals had stuck around. They felt as though they had a right to know just as much as they did.)  
"I am being serious!! Batman had a cave, well, me being the all powerful super-hero Shinigami, I have a boat!! Or, well, a BARGE, but, same thing."  
"Sea Breeze?" Hilde asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yup!" Duo confirmed.  
"But I thought that was for salvaging trips only."  
"Weeeelll, now it's the Batcave!"  
"That could work," Heero thought out loud.  
"We could hide the Gundams there, right?" Wufei asking, thinking of his beloved Nataku.  
"It could hold them all and more," he said, proud of it's size.  
"I'll just stick around the PIA," Zechs humphed.  
"You do that. The rest of us-"  
Trowa cut Heero off form his little plan. "Can't. I have to stay with OZ for the time being. This is mainly our war."  
"Okay then. You stay. The rest will stay at Sea Breeze," Heero finished.  
"Oh, wonderful. Company," Hilde muttered under her breath.  
  
//....//  
  
"Hey, here's a question. Where's Hilde?" Quatre asked.  
Duo looked at him. "I dunnooooooooooo!!!" He wailed.  
"Calm down. What do you mean, 'you don't know'? She's always with you," Trowa pointed out.  
"I mean what I say!!! I don't honestly know!! I touched her hair-her _hair_- and she jumped all on my case, then left. I don't know where she went, nor how she left... Well, she did!"  
"PMS," Heero muttered.  
"How long as it been?" Quatre asked him, ignoring Heero's comment.  
"A week and a half."  
"PMS," Heero repeated, a little louder.  
"Hu?" Duo turned to star at him.  
"PMS. Post-Menstrul Syndrome. Relena's bad days. Every time something goes wrong, it's my fault. Unless it's PMS, then she doesn't blame me. As often. Otherwise, the only thing she ever tells me is 'HEERO! WHAT DID YOU DO!'" He finished off his awful explanation with a high pitched squeal off _someone_ yelling at him.   
"I think Ashley's had that before. There are some days when the soldiers complain of her slapping them just because she can," Trowa thought out loud.  
"I wish she'd come back already. I can't cook nearly as good as she can, and I don't know how to run the washer," Duo muttered.  
  
  
Wufei fought diligently. He and Zechs were really taking in the missions during this war. Space seemed to be a war ground, and they were some of the only space forces, not counting all the OZ suits Ashley and Trowa had sent them as help. However, try as he might, Wufei could not ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, as though something was wrong, or something was... missing. "Oh, no," he whispered softly.  
  
  
Duo sliced away half-heartedly. He sighed. "Not only war now. Noooooo. Hilde just had to pull this, didn't she, Deathscythe, old-buddy?" He sliced some more Canine suits. "Oh, fart. Now there's just no fun in this. Hilde's usually on the line, bugging me. This just sucks. And then, home sweet home, Hilde's there with a hug and a kiss, okay, hugs and kisses, but who's there now? No one. Just me, myself, and I. And I refuse to hug and kiss myself. That's just weird."  
  
  
Wufei checked over Nataku again, then sat in front of it. "Meiran?" he asked softly. "Don't be jealous of her. You remain my passion throughout the war, and through my life. You keep the passion in my heart to fight. I have not forgotten you. I do love her, I do, but you were my first and that can't be changed. So Meiran, nay, Nataku," he smiled, "Please continue to fight with me."  
  
"When do you have to go?"   
"Tomorrow," Wufei replied to Sally, packing his bags.  
"Do you have to go?" she asked, almost whining.  
He turned to look at her. "Yes, I do. They all need my help. I think that with the suits Ashley and Trowa gave us and Zechs around, you should be able to handle everything. Also, I think Trowa is going to send you and Noin some new suits for you two to use in battle."   
Sally sighed. "Oh, okay."  
Wufei smiled. Just a small, tini-tiny smile that actually looked more like a smirk... But anyway, he smiled a little. :Well... I really... Hum,: Wufei thought to himself. :She IS my wife, ne?: He smiled a bit more. Sally looked at him, confused. ***AN: Just so I can say this, Wufei did grow a little, so he's now a little taller than Sally. Thank God.*** :Maybe... Maybe.: He put his hands on her shoulders. "Sally. That is tomorrow. So, let us worry about tomorrow when it comes."  
  
  
Duo groaned his way out of bed. Nope. Still no lovely smells of breakfast. Poo. He got up and opened his drawers for something to wear. "Oh, God. I knew this would happen." There was nothing there. All his clothes were dirty. He had worn everything he had, down to Bermuda shorts.(Now that was a funny sight.) He sat on the ground in his boxers. "All I have left is underwear and.. Hilde's clothes." He thought for a moment then shook his head. "Uh-hu. I'm not putting her clothes on. Not only will they not fit, but there are HER clothes. I'm not wearing women's clothing." And so he sat on the ground and cried. It was so pitiful, seeing a grown man cry.   
Knock, knock.  
"Go away!!!" Duo wailed.  
The door opened.  
"WAAAAAAAAH!" Duo continued to cry.  
"You know, Duo, they say people mature with age. You just kinda matured four or five years and then liked it, didn't you?"  
"Hilde?" He turned around, and by-George, there was an angel standing there. "Howdja get back to Sea Breeze?" He asked, not bothering to get up.  
She sat down on the floor in front of him. "I have my ways. Get up, will ya? You look like a baby!" She stood up.  
"Oh, Hilde!" Duo grabbed her legs. "Please don't ever do that again!" He pulled her down on the floor with him.  
She giggled. "Okay, I won't."  
Duo sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. Thank you." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Can you go fix me some breakfast? And wash my clothes? Oh, please, Hilde?"  
She sighed. She just couldn't say no to those big old cute eyes. :It would have been nice if he lost that with age, too.: "all right. What do you want?"  
He grinned. "A pound of bacon, some scrambled eggs, sausage, patties and long-style, biscuits-NO GRAVY-, a hamich, an omelet..."   
  
  
Marie Acht sat at her desk, watching a battle at the Yangtzee River OZ base she was trying to get. So far, all attempts of hers were foiled by that stupid Barton, Trowa, and his Gundam, Bulletproof. She was losing yet again. She glanced down at her notes from different meetings, trying to figure out their weak point. She had to find the key to defeating that idiot. Revenge. As she read the notes, a pattern formed. "Hu. Trowa never talked. Not much, at least. It was always her..." Marie smiled, a plan forming. "Hum... If I got rid of her, OZ would stop functioning. She's the true leader of OZ, he just backs her up when needed..." She propped her head on her hands. "Well, then. I have two ways to do this. I could kill her, or drive her insane. I think it would be much more fun to drive her insane." She pressed a button on her desk. "Make sure it's ready."   
"Yes, ma'am."  
Marie smiled. "This will be interesting, eh, Father?" She looked at a picture sitting on her desk. "Yes, it will be very interesting, Father..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
NEXT TIME ON GUNDAM WING: REVOLUTION...  
  
Epyon has been rebuilt, with the sole purpose of driving Lady Barton insane. But Marie's plan backfire's and she must find another way to get back at Trowa...  
Gundam Wing: Revolution|Session Two|The Face of Evil 


	2. Session 2

Gundam Wing: Revolution  
Session Two  
The Face of Evil  
By Katsumi Tonicha  
  
Normal disclaimers apply.  
  
//....//  
  
  
Yet again. A battle. This time, Ashley was in it as well. Suddenly, a comlink appeared. "Hello, Lady Ashley Barton." It was Marie Acht!   
Ashley's eyes narrowed with anger. "What do you want," she hissed.  
"Oh, well, that's not nice. Well, simply put, this is not about me. This is about you, Lady Barton. I have something you need. I suggest you fly on down through the trees to see. Otherwise, I will personally have you killed."  
Ashley knew that Marie's plans were foul. She knew something was wrong here. None the less.. Why bother doing this if she could have her killed anyway? Ashley seethed in the cockpit, but lowered into the trees.  
When she landed something was shining over in the trees that caught her attention. "What do you want to give me, Duchess?"   
"I'm sure by now you've noticed the gleam in the nearby wooded area? Go have a look and you'll see. When you find it, climb on in. See what you think."  
Ashley glared at the little image of the young girl. "You better not be pulling one of your twisted plan on me, Duchess Acht. You know you won't get away with it."  
"Don't worry. You should survive this."  
Ashley slowly got out of the cockpit, not totally sure what Marie was doing. She headed to her left, where she noticed the gleam in the first place.   
There before her, was a huge mobile sit, towering over her. Extending from the left arm was a weapon of sorts, what Ashley recognized to be a heat rod. IT held devilish looking wings, but yet, the red suit contained what appeared to be a look of dignity to it. Slowly, Ashley got on the little string-elevator thing that people use to get in Gundams ***AN: loll and made her way up. Inside, there was a helmet. She assumed she was to put it on. And she did. She sat back in the cockpit and turned the suit on. As soon as she did, Marie's face appeared inside the helmet. It seemed as though the helmet was were the screens were...  
"Well, this suit is called the Epyon Two. An updated model of an old suit used during the Eve Wars. I'm sure you are familiar with them, your husband have being the unjust victor," Marie sneered.   
"And you are giving it to me?"  
Marie laughed. "Why, yes, Lady. Do as you wish with it. Until next time."  
And she clicked off.  
  
Marie sat back in her desk and laughed. "That ZERO system will drive her mad. There's no way she'll handle it! Who knows what will happen now..."  
  
Epyon rose from the trees. "Wow," Ashley whispered as she saw the ZERO system kick in. Ashley's reaction time quickly rose and she began fighting in the ultra-fast Gundam with superhuman reactions.   
Trowa caught sight of her in the Bulletproof. "What? Epyon? How did it get here?"  
Ashley clicked on. "Don't worry. It's only me."  
  
Superb. The best way to describe how she was fighting. But still... "NO!" Marie screamed! She can't handle that system!! It will kill her!! She'll end up killing herself!! Why isn't it working!!" Suddenly, Epyon faltered in battle, pausing it's movements. Marie sat back and smiled, instantly calming herself. "What is this?"  
  
"Ashley! Ashley, are you okay in there? Ashley, answer me!" Trowa watched at Epyon stopped it's fighting. And she was falling.  
  
Trowa... He was in Bulletproof... She turned too late, didn't see it... He was too busy watching her to notice, she turned, and she missed... A suit got behind him and fired... In the back of the head... Bulletproof fell to the ground... A huge explosion... She screamed... Behind her... Here they came... She turned around, but there were too many left around her... She turned, but one flew behind and... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She opened her eyes wide and fell through the trees.   
  
Trowa saw her fall, he heard her scream over the intercom. She was screaming "no". "Ashley!! ANSWER ME, ASHLEY!!! DAMN IT!!"   
  
Marie laughed triumphantly. "This time, I win!!!"  
  
Seeing no explosion, Trowa quickly helped get the battle finished. He needed to finish this as soon as possible. "ALL OZ FORCES! GET OUT NOW!" He didn't want to risk hitting them. And Trowa began to fire the gatling guns and missiles at a rapid pace.  
  
"No! This isn't right! How come we are losing? We shouldn't be losing!" Marie growled as the last of her forces fell. "Damn!" She slammed her fists down. "I was supposed to win! Epyon was supposed to explode when it fell, and Trowa was supposed to go down for her! We outnumbered them, four to one!! No what, father?!" she screamed accusingly at a picture of a man on her desk.  
  
Trowa pulled Ashley out. "Tro...wa..."  
"Ssh, hush. It's okay. Just forget all of this. This suit is not what we need. You have to be super to handle it," he told her, cradling her in his arms.  
"Why, Trowa?" she asked softly, weakly.  
"You saw what that suit wants you to see. It makes you a better pilot, but it also makes you hallucinate if you can't handle it. Only three people have been able to totally overcome it."  
"Who?"  
He smiled at her. "Three super-people. Heero, Zechs, and Quatre. You know what I mean."  
Ashley stood shakily, slowly. "We need this suit, Trowa. We will need it, I just know it. We can hide it on Sea Barge." She looked at him, determined. "Someone can pilot this. I don't know who, but someone can. Other than those three. Someone who's used this system before..."  
  
  
Somewhere far off, high above the clouds, a girl with long blond hair smiled...  
  
  
"Marie Acht.. Funky name," Duo said.  
"Yeah, well, for some reason or another she's trying to get me and Ashley."  
"I wouldn't imagine her to be as stupid enough to attack now, although she IS a woman. They are known to do stupid things," Wufei said, raising his eyebrows and muttering a little at that last comment. Obviously, Sally did something stupid the other day.  
Trowa stood up. "I'm... Yeah, I'm going home now. Something seems odd about this whole situation."  
"See you later, Trowa!" Quatre called as he walked through the door.  
  
The door was busted in. "Oh, no... Ashley!" He ran as fast as her could to the library, where she always was. There she was all right...  
She was draped across the small couch, a book on the floor, tea on the table, fire burning. She was in a pool of blood, soaked through the couch and her clothes.  
He ran to her, a truly scared look on his face. "Oh my God, Ashley," he whispered and knelt down, wiping her hair from around her face.  
She opened her eyes slowly. "You... came..."  
"Hush, hush, hush Ashley." He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.  
  
Trowa's clothes were covered in blood as he sat in the emergency room. He had called his friends, Quatre was already down there(he seemed to have this uncanny ability to get anywhere in five minutes), the rest were coming down. Quatre was sitting there trying to offer his consoles.  
Eventually, he gave up.  
Every time a door opened, Trowa would look up. It was never for him. However, after about five hours, the door to the surgery room opened and a man walked up to Trowa. "Mr. Barton?"  
"Trowa," he replied as he stood up.  
The doctor held his hand out, Trowa shook it. "I'm Dr. Anthony Peebles."  
"What about Ashley?"  
Dr. Peebles sighed. "Trowa, we did a lot for her, but, frankly, it doesn't look too good. We got the bullet out, and we stitched the wound, but the bullet his her spine. It's possible she could be paralyzed. It's possible she could not, the bullet hit in an odd place. But, right now, she's in a coma."  
Trowa sat down hard. Tears began to well in Quatre's eyes. "She..." Trowa's head fell. Quatre saw his best friend get upset and began to cry, feeling just so... depressed.  
  
  
Zechs sighed. "Wonderful."  
Lady Une shook her head. "Mariemeia, that is a first-rate example of foul play."  
Mariemeia continued to look at the screen, even though Sally had turned it off.  
"That should not have happened," Noin muttered.  
Sally nodded her head. "I know. But there was nothing we could do.  
Zechs got up. "Come on, Noin. This is depressing. We need a new plan."  
  
//....//  
  
  
Marie was quite pleased with herself. She had not attacked since that murder attempt, and decided it best to act mournful so as to not look as suspicious. She knew she would have her chance. Oz was nothing without her. Ashley was the ring-leader of this three-ring circus of OZ, the Scarlet Order, and the Earth Sphere United Nation. She smiled. "The revolution has begun," she sneered. She sat and began to write her next declaration to the colonies and the world.  
  
  
It was midnight on the Sea Breeze. Someone, however, was in the main hangar with the Gundams, having a conversation on the comlink.  
"He acts like he's going to die, just fall asleep and not wake up if she doesn't."  
"Well, would you feel the same if that happened to me?"  
"Why, yes-of course!"  
"All right then. Just relate and be the friend you've always been to him. Goodnight, Quatre."  
"Goodnight, Dorothy."  
  
  
Relena walked in her garden, picking flowers to bring with her to Ashley in the hospital. Heero walked up behind her. She heard him, turned around, and gave him a confused look. "Heero! What are you doing here? I thought you all were going to stay on Sea Breeze now."  
"Since there are no battles for the time being, I decided to come and see you for a few days. They don't need me now."  
Relena smiled at him. "Thank you, Heero." He walked by her side and took her free hand, the other was holding the flowers. "That was wrong, wasn't it, Heero?"  
Heero nodded his head. "Yeah. Although, I must give Marie credit. She found Trowa's weak spot. Ashley."  
Relena leaded against him as they walked. "I just feel so sorry for them."  
Heero let out a small sigh. He was getting a better as showing his emotions. He reached over and picked a small pink rose. He handed it to Relena. "We all feel sorry for them."  
  
  
He sat with his hands in her hair. "Please wake up. Please..." he prayed softly. He was all alone in her room, just sitting there. Quatre had told him to stay with Ashley. He was in no condition to stay with them on Sea Breeze, just in case Marie attacked. He would not be of any help. Trowa agreed with him. So here he was, just sitting in the hospital.  
Quatre had brought all Trowa's things, clothes, toothbrush, shampoo, all the necessities. But Trowa would just sit there by Ashley's bed, never bothering to move. He just stayed there, all day and all night, just praying for her to wake up.  
Quatre stuck his head in. "Trowa?"  
No response.  
"Trowa? How long have you been sitting there?"  
Trowa shrugged. He turned to look at Quatre, blinking rapidly. "She's still in a coma," he said quietly.   
Quatre sat down in the chair next to him, looking about ready to burst into tears. "She'll wake up. She has to."  
"Yeah, well, even if she does she could be paralyzed."  
"Just look on the bright-"  
"Quatre, I sorry, but there is no bright side to this." Tears sprang to his eyes "I could lose her. If I do, then..." He lowered his head and began to sob softly.  
Quatre had never seen Trowa cry before. He just started to cry as well and offered what he could. A hug. It was all her could offer his best friend for the time being. Quatre the remembered something. "Oh, yeah. Relena told me to give theses to you." He handed him the flowers he had sat on the table. "Do you want me to go get a vase?"  
Trowa's emotionless expression had returned and he nodded his head. "Thanks Quatre."  
"Not a problem."  
  
  
"I have declared war on OZ already. By a strange chain of events, the path of this war has changed. The false peace that is promoted shall fall with the fallen leaders. I do hear by declare this war a revolution. A revolution of the times. For centuries, human existence has been based on revenge. And so it will continue. Some people question my reason for starting this war in peaceful times. People do not need peace. People do not need for their emotions to bottle up. People should be allowed to do as they please, and, by nature, that is to seek revenge. We all want to get back at someone for something. And this is only the beginning of my revolution."  
  
//....//  
  
  
"Sally, Noin, come on. They're here," Lady Une said, popping her head into the lounge.  
"Got it," Sally replied, getting up.  
"All right," Noin said, putting down her newspaper.  
  
The three women walked into the main hanger of the PIA space headquarters. Lady Une took them to a wall where three suits were, each varying slightly from each other in color and design. "These two," Lady Une said, pointing to the blue and red one, "are updated versions of the Mercrius and Vayate. They still have all the basics, the Mercrius with the crash shield and the Vayate with the beam cannon, but, as you can see, the molds are each significantly stronger and armed with vulcan guns this time. Noin, the Vayate is yours and the Mercrius is for you, Sally. Now, this one," she pointed to a black one, "is known as the Unisys. It's main weapon is something new known as a heat cannon. It follows under the same principle as flame-throwers, except what happens is that the are around it gets extremely hot. Now, this version has been modified to be useful in space by expelling a large amount of air with the heat to help it move, that's the point of the two packs on the front and back. It is for me to use.   
Noin nodded her head. "Impressive."  
"I know," Sally agreed.  
Lady Une smiled. "Good. With the help of Zechs and the Titan, we should be able to help out a lot more than we are right now."  
  
  
"Duo! Ten mobile suit carriers are on their way to the Sicily base! They're moving pretty fast, so you guys really should start out now," Hilde informed him.  
"Man... I really wish Marie had kept up that nice silent act, you know?" Duo sighed. "I'll go get Heero to help me out." He stood from his seat at the table and went to wake up his fellow pilot.  
  
  
-After her second declaration, Duchess Marie Acht attempted to gain control over OZ by using the fact that it's leaders were at the time gone. However, this act was not as easy as thought to be, OZ was still defending it's posts for His Excellency and for the sake of Her Excellency. Also, the other Gundam pilots, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Wufei Chang were defending as many posts as they could. But it was no easy task, they had to try not to get their Gundams to badly damaged, for their help was needed often. Despite their efforts, Marie was slowly gaining an advantage on them. Slowly, her power in the world was growing as she took over different bases.  
However, in space, the story is slightly different. Their are no bases up there except one, and all of OZ's space force is there, and that means a lot of suits. Instead, the Scarlet Order is focusing on the PIA, which is slightly weaker, but still strong and under OZ's protection. Every time it is needed, all they have to do is call for help.  
The odd war being staged continues for about a month and a half, Marie gaining control of different bases while Lady Ashley Barton remained in a coma, and therefore rendering Trowa Barton in no shape for fighting. And so the revolution began...-  
  
//....//  
  
  
Trowa rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. He was so tired. He hadn't slept in three days, and even on the few occasions he had slept over the past six weeks, it was only for a few hours. He didn't want to be asleep if she woke up. Quatre wasn't there to wake him anymore since the war was going on full-time again. He wanted to help them so much.  
The door opened and a nurse walked in to change the IV bag. She noticed Trowa sitting there, about to fall asleep. "Sir, are you all right?"  
"No."  
The nurse took out the old IV and threw the bag away. "She's your wife, isn't she?"  
Trowa nodded his head slowly and drank some more coffee. "Could you do me a favor please?"  
The nurse finished inserting the IV and hung the bag up. "What would that be, sir?"  
"Could you get me some more coffee?"  
"Yes, sir. I'll be right back."  
Trowa aimed to throw the paper cup in the garbage. He missed. He sighed and slumped in his chair, yawning. He looked over at the table sitting there, at all the little doo-dads on it. Pictures, flowers, and things from their house. There was a bouquet of purple roses from Quatre sitting there. Only Quatre would find purple roses. It was Ashley's favorite color... All sorts of pictures were sitting there. There was one of him, Catherine, and Ashley, screaming at the camera guy, laughing. Well, at least that's what Cathy and Ashley were up to. Trowa was looking at them act like idiots. There was an old picture of Ashley in her circus outfit with the feather train. There was one Catherine took, when she decided it would be a nice idea for Trowa to take his "girlfriend" on a date. And then... There was one of Ashley in her wedding dress. Trowa was standing with her in his white tux. Trowa rubbed at his eyes. Her jewelry box was there as well. It was small and made of sea shells. Inside, on the top, was this beautiful picture of two dolphins. Ashley loved the ocean, she always had. Trowa opened it slowly and reached in it, taking out two necklaces that Ashley had always worn. Her wedding ring and engagement ring weren't in there; Trowa had put them on her already. He looked at the necklaces. One was simple, silver with little blue and purple beads on it, a silver tropical flower charm hanging off it. She had bought it when she had bought the jewelry box and when that funny beach picture was taken. The other one was a very special necklace. The chain was rose gold, as was the intricately designed locket on it. Trowa had that locket made just for her. It was shaped like a seashell and had a dark sapphire in it. He opened the locket to see two pictures. The people Ashley called family; him and Catherine. He sighed.  
Getting up, Trowa closed the jewelry box and walked over to Ashley. Carefully, avoiding the nasal cannule ***AN: See what I get for my mom working in hospitals?*** she had in her nose, he put the necklaces on her, one at a time. He pulled his chair back to her side and sat there, holding her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb.   
The door opened and the nurse walked back in. "Sir, here's your coffee."  
Trowa turned around. "Thank you."  
"It's all right. I don't mind." She looked closely at his face. "Sir, you must be tired. Get some sleep. I'll stay in here, and if she wakes up, I'll let you know."  
Trowa had to smile at the kindness of this stranger. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate this."  
The nurse smiled. "I don't really mind. I understand."  
  
  
Duo yawned and just about fell over into his plate. Hilde grabbed his braid just in time. "Duo! Yoo-hoo! Wake up!"  
"Ugh. Need... sleep..." He stood up and walked aimless around, hoping that one way or another he'll find a bed, whether it be his own or Wufei's...  
"GET OUT! THAT IS MY PERSONAL SPACE!! STAY OUT!"  
Okay, maybe not Wufei's, but at lest his own.   
"Duo, do you need some help? This isn't your room."   
Okay, that was Quatre.  
"Go away."  
Oh, Heero's so nice.  
"I need sleep."  
"Duo, come here." Hilde walked over and took his hand like a three-year-old's. "That's the hangar, dear. Our room his this way."  
  
"Oh sweet pillow..." Duo laid his head down and snuggled into the green pillow. "I have been saved."  
Hilde lay over next to him. "Du-o," she said in a sing song voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"I got Wufei to take over surveillance for a while."  
"That's great, Hilde."  
"Well, you know, Duo, you've just been so busy lately, I thought that you just might wanna spend a little time with me..."  
"*SNORE*... *SNORE*..."  
Hilde's face took on a mad glare. "Okay, then! If sleep is what you want, FINE! I'll just leave!"  
Duo rolled over, yawned and stretched, grabbing Hilde and snuggling her close. "*SNORE*... *SNORE*..."  
Hilde trying not to laugh...  
"Ah-*YAWN*... I.. *SNORE*"  
She didn't want to wake him from his slumber...  
"Gooo...*SNORE*..duh...*YAWN, SNORE*...nightuh. *SNORE*...*SNORE*..."  
"Goodnight, Duo."  
  
To be continued...  
  
NEXT TIME ON GUNDAM WING: REVOLUTION...  
The war has taken a turn for the worst. But yet... Only one person calls Trowa "Ti-Bi".  
Gundam Wing: Revolution|Session Three|The Rebirth 


	3. Session 3

Gundam Wing: Revlution  
Session Three  
The Rebirh  
By Katsumi Tonicha  
  
Normal disclaimers apply.  
  
//....//  
  
Trowa turned the TV on, hoping to find something to cheer him up. To him, it seemed as though things could not possibly be any worse. The love of his life was lying there, close to death if she didn't wake up. It was all he could do to stay there until she did. And she would.   
To make matters worse, Marie was not letting up on her attack. She was gaining control, slowly of base after base. And what worried Trowa most was that the Yangtzee River base had been taken over, and that was were Baron Young was posted. If he was dead, that would be somethin very tragic. But it would be worse if he was alive, for then he would have to serve under Marie. That's the way this was going.  
But he couldn't lose hope. :You can't go down that path, Trowa. She means too much to you to stop losing hope. Maybe... just maybe..:  
"Hiya."  
The sound came from behind him.  
"Hello," he replied slowly. He hadn't heard the door open...  
"Where *cough* am I, Ti-Bi?"  
Ti-Bi.  
No one calls him Ti-Bi.  
Except...  
"Ashley?" He turned around, not bothering to turn the TV off.  
Her eyes were closed. But slowly, oh so slowly, the opened. God, were they a beautiful sight.  
"Oh my God... You're awake..." Trowa dropped to his knees by the bed.  
"I'm not asleep, am I?" Ashley asked him weakly, yet with that always present humor in her voice. That was one thing he had missed about her desperately. No matter if she was serious, sad, or just plain excited about something, her voice always held a spark of humor. She had the most beautiful voice, it held a slight British accent that added dignity and exotic beauty to that humor.   
And her eyes were open. They had been closed for almost six weeks, Trowa thought he would die without seeing that bright blue in his life every time he looked at her.   
He reached his hand slowly and touched her cheek, caressing her soft skin. She smiled at him softly, closing her eyes under his touch. She followed his actions and mover her hand upward toward his face, but he picked it up and, taking the one from her face, held it with both hands. He held it against his face. and then kissed her fingertips.   
"Excuse... I'll go get the doctor and inform him she's awake, sir." The nurse who had just walked in sensed the moment and decided to leave to find the doctor so they'd have just a little more time.  
"Are we *cough* losing? In the war?" she asked weakly.  
"Well, not exactly, but we aren't winning either. Don't worry about it. I'll tell you everything in time."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"About six or so weeks, Ash-chan." Oh, he missed calling her by her pet name.  
"That's a long *cough* time."  
He smiled. "Yeah, it is."  
"Ti-Bi, I'm tired." She closed her eyes to sleep.  
"Wait, before you sleep, promise me one thing."  
"What?" she said, opening her eyes partially.  
"Promise me you will wake back up." He was dead serious by asking this.  
Ashley smiled at him, and closed her eyes. She freed her hand from his grasp and touched his hair and his face. "I promise, Trowa. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Ash-chan."  
As she drifted into sleep, Trowa bowed his head and whispered a short prayer to Him, the One who had helped him through this. "Thank You."   
  
Trowa was outside the door, talking to Dr. Peebels who had just looked her over. "Well, all seems to be going well. She doesn't seem to feel any sort of pressure on her chest, where she was shot. That's a good sign. She's not hurting, and she's tired. All are signs of her body trying to heal, and doing just that. But, now, I didn't test her on this because she is still tired and I wanted to let her sleep and adjust to her room a little more, but I need to test her."  
"On what?" Trowa questioned.  
"There is still a possibility that she could be paralyzed from the waist down. Just because she is awake doesn't take her out of the danger zone. Not yet, at least."  
  
//....//  
  
  
"HARRISON!! GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!"   
Marie was on a rampage. She was mad as a hornet, and that is putting it nice.  
A tall, well-muscled man by the name of Thomas Harrison entered the office, his head bowed. "How may I help you Duchess?"   
Marie glared at him. "You failed me, Harrison. You were supposed to kill her!! See this?" She pointed at the TV screen, where a news report was being given.   
"...fate, she has awoken and according to doctors recover fully. This is truly a miracle. In other news, Elian Gonzalaz..."*(see footnote)  
Marie turned the TV off. "Now, did she look DEAD to you?! She was SMILING for God's sake!"  
Harrison seemed to bow his head even lower. "I apologize, Duchess. If you would like, I can try to go-"  
"NO! The security around her will now be so tight if anyone gets so much as five feet away from her they will be shot! You have ruined out perfect chance, Harrison! Now, go think up some other brilliant plan before I have to kill you. Go, get OUT OF MY FACE!!"  
"Yes, ma'am." He left the room quickly, not wanted to get his head bit off any longer. :For a sixteen-year-old, she gets stressed awfully easily,: he thought to himself.  
  
"Father, I cannot get anything done with morons like that working for me!! The only person on my force even half worthy of my attention is that Baron Young kid, but he's too dedicated to 'His Excellency' and 'Her Excellency' to do anything for me! He would rather die first. And I can't kill him, I'm sure some way or another I can get some information form him, but I just have to find his weak point." Marie sat down and took a death breath. "Yes, you are right. I should calm down."  
  
  
"Ashley, sweety, can you do me a favor?" Trowa asked her softly. The doctor had asked him to do this.   
"Hm?"  
"Move your toes for me."  
"Um... Okay..." She wriggled them. Trowa watched with a smile on his face. "Are you okay? They are only toes, Tro-kun."  
"No, I'm okay. I just...missed... your.. toes, okay that was funny."  
Ashley laughed. "You are still weird."  
"I know, I know, I won't do that again. I promise." He smiled at her.  
"I'll be right back," Trowa told her, standing up. "Do you want something to drink? I'm gonna go get me a Coke."  
"Could you get me some lemonade? Please?"  
"Okay."  
  
Trowa smiled when he finally found Dr. Peebles. He had said he was going to wait outside, but he didn't. "Dr. Peebles!" he called, just loud enough for him to hear.  
The doctor turned around. "Oh, hello! Sorry I didn't wait, we had an emergency call." He smiled. "Well?"  
Trowa smiled. "She moved them. She's gonna be okay."  
Dr. Peebles smiled. "Good. Now, I need to talk to you about the physical therapy we will need to put her thought, just to make sure she has full use of her legs. Also, all that laying down probably had an effect on her leg muscles. They can deteriorate after long periods of time when they are not used. If this in the case though, we do have some medication that can help build the muscles. Also, we need to check on her coordination, that can as well..." he droned on, listing possible and what-ifs with Trowa listening, lemonade in one hand, Coke in the other.  
  
  
"Hi Ashley, Tro- Where's Trowa?" Relena stuck her head in and walked in to sit down. As she did, she awed over the amount of flowers in the room. And of how big that room was.  
"He went to go get me something to drink. How are you, Relena?" Ashley sat up in her bed.  
"Well, I brought some more flowers, but I don't know if there will be anywhere to put them..."  
  
-And so her day wore on, people popping in and out and the like.  
Meanwhile...-  
  
  
"Whoo-hoo! I love being the God of Death!" Duo sliced away at another suit, whipping the huge twin beam scythe around to get another.   
They were doing pretty good lately, no new bases on her side yet. With Ashley getting better, everyone's hopes were back. Trowa had told them that soon he would come back to the battlefield and he would bring Ashley with him to Sea Breeze to stay. She had decided she wanted to come.   
"Shut up, Maxwell, I can't concentrate," Wufei barked. "Baka," he added under his breath.  
"Aw, lighten up!" He sliced away, truly enjoying himself.  
"Leave me alone, moron." Wufei used his dragon fang to get a suit in front, then swung it around to hit a suit to his side. He flew up to dodge a hit from a Canine and fired the vulcan guns on his head to get it.  
"This is fun!" Duo exclaimed, using one his favorite things. He had bladed tips to his wings, and just loved to fly between suits, slicing them in two.  
"Moron."  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen, threw his helmet through the doorway to a couch in the living room(missing), and began rummaging through cabinets. "Fighting makes me hungry."  
"Everything makes you hungry," Heero commented from behind a laptop screen.  
"Not you too!! I swear, there must be a bunch of big hairy bugs crawling around here who's only goal is to climb in people's underwear. Grouches." Duo continued muttering things under his breath as he constructed a huge sandwich, then walked into the living room to eat it, flipping the TV on. From the room...  
Familiar voice one-"Serena! Transform yourself!"  
Familiar voice two-"Right!"  
Little music begins to play while people sing "Sailor Moon" in the background.  
  
"I LOVE this show!! Where's Hilde? She likes it too!! HILDE!!! COME HERE!!"  
  
//....//  
  
  
"Ashley, are you sure you want to stay here? If a storm hits, it can get a little rough," said worriedly about her decision to stay on Sea Breeze. At the moment, he was carrying her up the stairs because he didn't want her to feel unsteady by the gentle swaying.  
"Troo-waa, I'm just fine!" she protested. "Sit me down!"  
"Ashley, stop your-ow-kicking! You'll wear-ow-yourself out!"  
Quatre giggled as he carried the wheelchair upstairs. "You two look funny from behind."  
They ignored him.   
"I can walk, Trowa, for crying out loud!"  
"Yeah, sure, until you faint from weakness!"  
"The doctor said to let me walk!"  
"But are weak-"  
"I always said women were weak."  
The whole parade turned around on the stars to look at Wufei.  
"SHUT-UP!"   
"Anyway! Let me go!"  
"Oh, stop, we're at the top anyway. Quatre, sit the wheelchair down and hold it so I can get her in it."  
Ashley smiled oh-so-calmly as Trowa sat her down. As she removed her arms from around his neck, she saw the prefect opportunity...  
"AAAAAAH! SHE BIT ME!!"  
"Heh heh heh..."  
Trowa jumped back and held his ear. "Jeeze. Can't you just humor me? I feel like I'm helping..."  
"I know you do. So push me down to the room now."  
"Yeah, I'd like to push you all right... Push you down the stairs," Trowa muttered as he strolled along the hallway. Ashley had taken her position as an incapable person to bitch and complain all she wanted to. And what made it so perfect is that Trowa would only complain. He always did what she wanted him too.  
"Trowa, if you need any help keepin' her in that chair, just call! I got a straight jacket that we used on Qua-"  
"Bye!" Quatre quickly interrupted Duo. He pushed everyone down the stairs before anymore harm could be done.  
  
Trowa had gone off to battle. And Ashley, being the perfect angel she was, did just as she was told and sat in the room reading her book he had gotten her.   
"Ashley? Can I come in?"  
"Sure, Quatre. If you get me something to drink." She grinned. She smiled back.   
"I'll be right back."  
A few minutes later, Quatre returned bearing a glass of tea.   
"So, Mr. Winner, how might I help you?"  
Her usage of his name caused him to pause momentarily. "Oh, um, I need to show you something we are working on for you. Could you come with me?"  
"Well, according to Trowa, I can't 'come' anywhere, but I can roll. I need help down the stairs, though."  
  
"We all figured you would like revenge for all the trouble Marie has caused you, so... That is what this is."  
Ashley looked up at the in-construction Gundam admiringly. It had the basic armaments of Bulletproof, except it was built a little lighter and with flight capabilities. It wasn't going to be super-fast in the air because of the double beam gatling, even when stored on the back, but it wasn't going to be slow. "Hm. What is it called?"  
The door opened behind them and Trowa walked up behind her, his face emotionless. "It's called Goddess."  
Ashley smiled. "Goddess, eh? Well, I will show you how a Goddess should act in battle. Oh, will I."  
  
She had tried it once. She stood, got dizzy, and had to sit back down. "TROWA!" Ashley called. He walked in.  
"What is it?"  
"I can't get up. Please help me," she whined.  
Trowa chuckled softly. "Okay. Do I need to close my eyes?"   
"Trowa, please. You've seen me naked before."  
"Oh, yah." He tugged his shirt off over his head so as to avoid getting it wet and bent over the bathtub to help his wife out.  
"This is sad," she muttered as he sat her on the counter and handed her a towel. She wrapped in around herself.  
"Ah, don't worry, I'm not gonna go tell everyone." Trowa picked her back up and sat her in her wheelchair. "What do you want to sleep in?" he asked as he walked over the drawers.   
"Give me some of your boxers and a tee. That'll work."  
"Okay."  
  
Ashley pulled the covers up to her chin and yawned softly as Trowa pulled her close to him. He kissed to top of her head. "Oyasumi, Ash-chan. I love you."  
"I love you, too. See you in the morning."  
  
To be continued...  
  
NEXT TIME ON GUNDAM WING: REVOLUTION  
Ashley's strength is back. Enter the Goddess.  
Gundam Wing: Revolution|Session Four|Goddess 


	4. Session 4

Gundam Wing: Revolution  
Session Four  
Goddess  
By Katsumi Tonicha  
  
Normal disclaimers apply.  
  
//...//  
  
-And so, over the next month, the pilots continued to fight. Marie's attacks never let up, and it seemed as though every time Trowa would see Ashley sitting in her wheelchair, or holding onto something for balance, he would appear very mad at someone. Marie. And the rage he felt he let out during every battle.   
  
OZ was now finished with the mass production of the new Gemini suits, which used a new weapon called a twin blade. It is a powerful blade that resembles a heat shorter, except there is a blade on each end. The ends are also capable of being shot at an enemy. Each suit is equipped with two of these. The name of the suit fits the weapon; the Gemini twins. Ashley continued to direct that part of the war over the comlink. Although it was quite hard to do so, considering half of her forces had already been taken over by the Scarlet Order.  
  
And so the war continued in that fashion. Until, that is, Ashley got her strength back...-  
  
"Are you positive you want to go out?"   
"Trowa, for crying out loud, I can handle this! Jeeze!"  
"Leave her alone, Trowa, or you'll just make it worse..."  
"Ashley, I don't want you to get hurt!"  
"If you don't shut-up, YOU'LL be the one getting hurt!"  
"You better quit while you're ahead, man..."  
"Women are stubborn."  
"SHUT-UP! I can do this Trowa! Just watch!"  
"Ashley, please, just wait a week or- AAH! You did it again!! Why are you biting me?!"  
"I warned him."  
"Cos it works. Now, shut-up, and let me do my thing."  
And so Ashley had her way.   
She got into the Goddess, a Gundam truly worthy of such a name. Ashley picked the paint scheme, and the colors she choose where violet and ice blue. Not exactly intimidating, but the suit was beautiful. The weaponry given to this suit made it perfect for battles where you are seriously outnumbered; which was the exact situation they were all facing. It had a twin beam gatling that was capable of behind stored on it's back and simple gatlings on the chest **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since this Gundam is for a girl, it has a slight "girlish figure" to it, so think around the Fem-bots from Austin Powers and get a really funny image of my inspiration...**. It was armed with the twin blades from the new Gemini suits, except these had been designed to work like the heat-shorters more. She had the standard vulcan guns and machine cannons of Gundams. She had the missiles, both micro and homing. And, of course, this Gundam was built for flight. It's wings were huge and shaped quite lovely and elegant, something not unusual when beauty is added to a factor of the Gundam. Trowa had tried his hardest to make a "beautiful" Gundam. The wings were shaped like that of a butterfly's, except that they came down in tight blade.(Duo's suggestion)  
She grinned.   
Oh, this was going to be fun.  
  
"Jeeze-oh-Pete, talk about a ham... She's hoggin' all the glory! Look at her go!" Duo said in awe as Ashley expertly took care of groups of ten suits at a time.   
"She's taking out her anger," Trowa explained calmly.  
"Oh, right. Well, before a battle, let's make her very mad," Duo said, laughing.  
Quatre sighed. That would not be something he would exactly want to take place in. When Ashley gets mad, she gets MAD. "Well, Duo, you are welcome to go do this on your own."  
"Duo, you don't want on my bad side!" Ashley sliced up a number of suits and came dangerously close to one of Duo's wings.  
"Hey! Watch it! I love my little Demon!"  
"And there's problem number one."  
"Well," Heero spoke up for the first time, "it could be worse. He could be like Wufei."  
"That is injustice, Yuy!! Dare you insult Nataku!"  
"Naw, dude. He wasn't insulting Ataco, just you, Buffet."  
"Grrr..."  
Duo grinned. He was a professional when it came to making people mad. Even in the middle of battle.  
  
  
-A while later...-  
  
Another battle had just ended, the same as ever. Except this time, the carriers were sent right to Sea Breeze. Marie had probably gave up on getting anymore OZ bases. It just wasn't working.  
Everyone had returned back to their quarters to go back to sleep, for this time the attack had come at about six in the morning. Only Wufei is awake at six.  
Quatre, however, had remained in the control room to do surveillance duty. One of the most boring this possible. Unless that is...  
Something popped up on the radar, moving at a high speed. It would reach Sea Breeze in about two minutes. It was, from the looks, a private jet. Quatre grabbed his gun(even though it wasn't really loaded, it just looked threatening) and walked out.   
  
Quatre was standing there as it landed. He held the gun up at the door, waiting.  
It opened.  
And Dorothy walked out.  
"Uh... Sorry!" Quatre threw the gun quickly. BANG! "Oh, I didn't know there was a bullet in it... Hi Dorothy!"  
Dorothy laughed. "Only you would have a gun that you didn't _think_ was loaded."  
Quatre suddenly remembered his manners and quickly walked up the stairs to take her hand.   
"Thank you, Quatre."  
He smiled back. "You're welcome."  
  
Quatre sat his tea down when the door opened. Duo walked in, totally oblivious to the fact that people were trying to have a conversation. He looked at the people sitting at the table. Dorothy...Quatre...Dorothy...Quatre... Ah, that's it! Dorothy had Quatre hostage! No, wait, that is not right. Quatre has Dorothy hostage!  
The two sat there and watched as Duo looked back and forth at them. "Is he all right?" Dorothy whispered.  
"He was asleep," Quatre explained.  
"Oh."  
No... Oh, now he got it. Dorothy was here to see Quatre! That's what he heard landing outside. "Well, okay, buddy. Whatever turns you on." He got himself a glass of water and went back to his room.  
  
//....//  
  
  
"Quatre and Dorothy? Odd as it sounds, it works," Ashley commented. The whole gang had gathered around the dining table after Dorothy left to discuss this very important matter.   
"I just don't get it," Duo said.  
Hilde rested her head on his shoulder. "Just like I don't get you!"  
"It's meant to be," Ashley replied, laughing.  
"Could you please stop talking like I'm not here? Okay, so I like her, maybe, just a little, a lot or something, but that's my choice, not yours," Quatre said, getting tired of hearing them talk about him.  
"We are just trying to do what we think best for you, Quatre! As your friends," Hilde replied with an angelic look on her face.  
Ashley looked at Trowa. "Did he say 'like'? This is way bigger than 'like'."  
"Hum," Trowa replied. He had decided it best to stay out of this and let snoopers be snoopers, as had Heero and Wufei. They were mainly there to listen in on this. How can anyone pass up good gossip?  
Duo put an arm around Quatre's shoulder. "How about you invite her to come on over here to stay with us?" he suggested, an evil grin creeping up on his face.  
"But the rooms are all full. Where will she-"  
"Quatre, Quatre, that's the whole point!"  
Everyone stood up, seeing their cue to leave. As she walked out the door, Ashley turned on her heel and said, "I refuse to sit here and listen to you do this to him, Duo."  
"You really are a work of art to come from a Catholic church," Hilde added.  
Duo paid them no attention, but continued to talk to his friend.  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow. "No."  
"You are really a party pooper. I can't even start a good scandal with you around," Duo mumbled.  
Quatre stood up. "You have a relationship your way, I'll do it mine."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo demanded.   
Quatre stuttered for a good explanation. "Um... Well... It means... You go.. have fun with Hilde... in your way... and I will have..no, I won't have anything to do with that... I'll just continue to do things my way."  
"Are you insulting how I carry about a relationship?!"  
Quatre's confidence returned to him. "Yes! Why don't you marry her, hu? It's not like it'll be any different! You two basically are married, why not make it legal?"  
Duo glared. He had no come-back. It was a good point.   
So he punched him in the jaw. "I dare you to say that again, buddy!"  
Quatre rubbed the side of his face. "You are wrong!" he shouted.  
And they engaged in a most wonderful fist-fight, shouting insults(well, Quatre Trying to shout good insults) back and forth at each other.  
Duo punched him in the jaw again, nice and hard to the same spot. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, PRETTY BOY!"  
Quatre fumed. If anyone had learned anything about him, you woulds think it woulda been to never get on his bad side, but nope. Duo just kept on provoking and kept on provoking until...  
Quatre kicked him.   
Duo's mouth fell open. He gasped for air. "Ahh..." he moaned.  
Quatre was red in the face. "Well that outta take the fun out of your relationship for a while!" And he stormed out the door, throwing it open and knocking Ashley out of the way where she had been eavesdropping.  
"Ow," she said rubbing her head.  
Hilde decided now was a good idea to walk in and check on poor Duo, still hunched over on the ground.  
"Duo? What happened?" she asked worriedly, bending down to look at his face.  
"That...that son of a bitch," he cursed.  
"Oh, shut-up. You were asking for it." She helped him into a chair, walked out, and returned with a rag to dab at his busted lip, bleeding nose, and cut brow. However, there were some wounds she couldn't do anything about...  
He groaned, trying to get comfortable in the chair, but it wasn't possible in his state. He felt like he'd never be able to sit right again... The God of Death's main weakness... He'd have to put a donut in Deathscythe...  
That thought did it. No way was that pretty boy getting away with this one. He'd do something... something mean... something terrible... something-  
"Ow! Hilde! I thought you were on my side!" Due yelped, rubbing to back of his head.  
"I can tell you were thinking up something, Duo-dear. Just leave him alone. He got the best of you this time, and I'll bet he'll do it again. You really made him mad. Just leave him alone," she said, wiping his brow. Hilde and he wise words, always there to calm Duo down, no matter the situation. He smiled at her, despite the aching pain in his groin.  
"Hilde?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something, and I need an honest to goodness answer here." He cringed. She seemed to have pulled a bottle of peroxide from nowhere and was dabbing at his cut. "You know I love you, and always will, and I'm so sure you think the same about me, and," he paused as she stopped to look at him quizically, "and, you know, if I were to ask you that...THE question, would you tell me yes?"  
Hilde sat back on the floor, thinking. "Well, I guess it'd all depend. If under the circumstances in which I would never see you again, I would say yes. If you were suffering from mental disorders, no. I would surely say yes if it was in a romantic restaraunt and you got down on one knee with a beautiful ring and pleaded mercifully at my feet to marry you. That would be a yes. Otherwise, I don't know."  
Duo grinned at her, but then groaned as he remembered the agony down under. "Hilde?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something, and I need an honest to goodness answer here."  
"This sounds familiar." She got up in a chair, her feet going numb from sitting on them.  
He grinned again.  
"You know, if I didn't exactly have a ring, or we weren't exactly in a nice restaraunt, but I got down on one knee," he climbed slowly out of his chair and got on one knee very painfully looking, "like this, and asked you pleadingly to marry me, "he got a puppy-dog look in his eyes, "Oh, Hilde, please, marry me, marry me, be my wife and love me forever, forever make me breakfast and forever make me lunch and forever make me supper and forever make me snack and forever make love, "he grinned, "pleaded like that, what would you say?"  
"Well, it would all depend." She got that thoughtful look again. "If you really meant it, I would say yes. If you were under great agony of being kicked in the balls and probably hallucinating from pain, I would have to think about it."  
He looked at her with big eyes and a trembling lower-lip.  
"But... I'd probably say yes."  
Duo climbed quickly back into his chair, happy to get out of that position. "Okay. I'll remember that when I meet the one person that I DO love forever and that person I plan to ask to marry me."  
Hilde fumed and hit him over the head.   
"I was only joking!! Can't you take a joke! You woulda thought that after all these years of living with me, you woulda gotten used to my twisted sense of humor. Jeeze..."  
Hilde laughed. "Sorry, sorry, I hate to add to your discomfort."  
  
Ashley fell over and almost dropped the glass from her hand. "Oh my GOD!!" She turned to look at Quatre, who was looking a mirror, trying to get a Band-Aid on over a cut next to his ear. After he had calmed down, he looked about ready to cry and jump into the room to apologize to Duo. Ashley had convinced him not to. "What ever you did to him, it worked!!" she said, jumping around the room like a kangaroo.  
"What happened?" Trowa asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, sitting her down in a chair. She just jumped back up to plop in his lap, grinning. "He asked her to marry him! It wasn't very traditional, but he did!!"  
Quatre gasped. "No way!"  
"Yes way!"  
"Oh my GOD!" he screeched.  
"Oh my GOD!" she screeched back.  
"Oh my God," Wufei, Heero and Trowa muttered under their breath at the same time, seeing the little happy people jump about the room together.  
The little happy moment, however, was ruined as the alarm sounded for more carriers, and they were needed in battle.  
  
//....//  
  
  
Ashley sat at her desk, chewing on her lip, trying to think what to write. So far, all she had was this:  
  
Dear Catherine,  
Hi!! What's up? Not much here.  
  
Or, well, not much considering that Ashley was smack dab in the middle of a war, but.. ya know.  
She started to write again, whistling a tune(called something like "The Final Countdown", she couldn't remember).  
  
Well, Trowa's fine, I'm fine, everyone's fine... Except for Duo. You remember Duo, right? He came to bug us a few times back at the circus. The dude with the braid? Of course you remember! Duo's the kind of guy that you can't forget. Anyways, Quatre(you remember him, of course, since he's Trowa's best friend) got really mad at him and kicked him hard. Right in the SPOT. You know, where no man would ever want to be kicked. The land down under. Well, Duo hasn't been able to sit quite right anymore... Poor Hilde(his g/f)!  
Oh, that reminds me! My and my snoopy self... Guess what?! Duo and Hilde are gonna get married! When, I don't know, sometime after the war I assume, but, ya know. As for the time being, I don't know where they went... Trowa went downstairs a few minutes ago to get something to drink, I told him to get me something as well, maybe that's what's taking him so long. He coulda fallen asleep on the stairs, though. I wouldn't blame him. I'm about to just slump over this stupid desk now. I'm writing this at, like, two in the morning. It's one of our only times to actually relax. They never attack this early in the mornings.   
Scandal on the ship! Scandal on the ship! Turns out Quatre isn't quite as innocent as we thought! He's been seeing Dorothy Catalonia for a long time now... You don't know Dorothy, do you? Well, she has long blond hair, pale skin(like Quatre's, I'm surprised they are not related), blue eyes and a nose and a mouth and feet and legs and arms and a torso. :-) Well, ya know, I didn't want you to be confusing things up and thinking she was missing a few limbs or something. Which reminds me... I vaguely remember Trowa telling me that in a battle, she stabbed Quatre... And I mean, the whole friggin' way through! The sword stuck out his other end! That hadta hurt. I have an odd feeling that Quatre and Dorothy had another fencing match, except Quatre won this one... ahem... Anyway. Wufei still rambles about nothing imparticular, Heero still glares, Duo still jokes around(though not as much as he used to...), Trowa is still sweet, and Quatre is still Quatre. Oki-day! Bye-bye!  
TTFN,  
Ashley  
  
Ashley put the letter in an envelope and sealed it shut. When she'd get a chance to mail it, she'd only guess, but she'd try to.   
Trowa walked back in, trying to carry a liter of Coke and glasses in one hand. Ashley stood from her chair, turning around to straddle it. "Having fin, Ti-Bi?"  
"Oh, yeah, you bet," he replied, closing the door with his foot. He sat the stuff on the table by the bed. "If you want some, you'll have to pour it yourself."  
Ashley pouted. "Meanie head. I should cast a spell on you."  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, but had a little grin on his face. She did this kind of stuff ALL THE TIME. "Really?"  
"Really! I have a magic wand, don't ya know."  
"No, I didn't know that."  
She turned around, then back around, sticking her hand above her head. "VIO-LAH! THE MAGIC WAND!" She had a magic marker.  
"Right. And it's magic, right?"  
"Damn straight!" She jumped from her seat and hopped over to Trowa(:What a bundle of energy,: he thought to himself). "Watch this!" She pulled the lid off and tapped him on the forehead, leaving a purple spot right in the middle.   
Trowa, however, being the all-knowing being he is, got up and walked to the desk. If she had one, she probably had a whole box. Ashley sat on the bed, he legs folding under her, although not-so-tidily(they were just kinda there, as always). She sucked on the sides of her lips, making a fish face. :Ah-ha! Found 'em.: Trowa found the box under a few sheets of colored paper. He got a green one and walked back over, pulling the top off. He sat down on the floor in front of her and began to draw on her face.  
"Hey!" Ashley picked her magic marker wand and began to put purple polka dots all over Trowa's face. It looked kinda like he had purple acne, whilst she ended up with stars on her face. "This means war!" she declared, and tackled him, pulling his shirt off and scribbling purple marks all over his chest. Trowa looked down to see she had written "Ashley is here". His face held no expression, something he was known for, but he did take action, pulling her shirt off and began to draw stars on her stomach while she laughed(she was very ticklish). "Trowa! St-stop it!"  
He grinned at her and traced the marked from her belly button up to her chin. She stopped laughing, and smiled at him devilishly.   
"Yo, dudes, carriers...on...way..." Duo had swung the door open and was greeting with a most odd scene. Trowa sitting on the floor, missing his shirt and scribble marks all over him, Ashley in his lap minus shirt and she had stars and flowers and stuff all over her. He bit his lip, hiding his laughter. "Right. Just so ya know. Join us.." He just burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. "Join us when you get some clothes on! Hahahahahaha!!!" He ran from the door, closing it behind him and laughing his head off.   
  
  
Marie sat in her chair, pondering what in the world to do next. She found the war boring, but she started it, and she had to finish. Not to mention she hadn't had her revenge yet. :Well, I could wear them down first, or I could lure them in, or I could-:  
"Duchess! I have a plan." Thomas Harrison returned to her office.   
Marie sighed. "What is it? You'd better not disappoint me this time, Harrison, I swear, or I'll have you killed."  
He stiffened. That did not sound welcoming. "Um, yes ma'am. I do have a plan, though, if you would like to go through with the plan of revenge. I could have someone sneak aboard and wire the Bulletproof ma'am to where I would have control of the self destruct mechanism, and when in battle-BOOM!-we'd have him down."  
Marie gave him a blank look. "It took you all that time to come up with that? I've been plotting that for ages, moron!"  
Harrison lowered his head. "I'm sorry ma'am-"  
"Yet... I give you permission. However, I want you to follow through my idea of how this should be. Wire the Bulletproof and the Goddess. Lure the Goddess over land, blow it up, then the Bulletproof over the ocean. They'll lose Trowa, but I'll be he'll survive somehow. Kidnap the girl. Do as you wish with her, just don't kill her. Whatever you do, don't kill her. We'll need her later. I can use her to win this war. Trowa will never do anything to harm his poor Ashley, as we all know."  
"Yes ma'am!" Harrison said, a smile playing on his lips.  
"Go away, Harrison. Get out, now, before you get on my nerves."  
"Yes ma'am!" he saluted her and hurried out the door.  
Marie sat back in her chair, sighing and closing her eyes. She really wanting this to work this time. She really needed this victory.  
She smiled. Maybe Harrison would come through after all. It'd be a first, that's for sure.  
  
To be continued...  
  
NEXT TIME ON GUNDAM WING: REVOLUTION  
The war takes a turn toward it's end by the arrival of friends. The war, however rages around them, and yet again, the war changes.  
Gundam Wing: Revolution|Session Five|Nearing the Mark 


	5. Session 5

Gundam WIng: Revolution  
Session Five  
Nearing the Mark  
By Katsumi Tonicha  
  
Normal disclaimers apply.  
  
//...//  
  
  
Yet again, a familiar scene. Quatre on surveillance, everyone one else gone back to wherever. It had been an early morning fight, and Quatre was more used to waking up early than the rest(well, except for Wufei) and Quatre picked up a moving object on radar. :Dorothy again? I thought she would have learned that Duo can't keep his nose out of anything by now...: He turned on the radio. "This is SS Sea Breeze, requesting identification of private jet. Please state your name and business," he said clearly into it.  
"Hey, Quatre. This is Noin, Sally, Zechs, Relena, and Dorothy, all here requesting permission to land," said the familiar voice of Noin.  
"Mrs. Noin! Hello! Come on down!"  
  
Everyone was outside to greet the oncoming people. Noin and Sally had brought their suits with them, as had Zechs. "The war in space has pretty much stopped. Marie has brought most of her forces down here," Noin explained.  
"Yeah, we noticed," Duo muttered.  
"Hello, Dorothy!" Quatre greeted her with a hug. She had to smiled as she returned the gesture. Quatre was always so kind.  
"Hi, Quatre. Nice to know you missed me," she replied.   
"Come on inside. It's chilly out here. Everyone, come on," Quatre said loudly, trying to get everyone inside. They were just sitting out there, freezing their butts off. He just figured everyone forget their manners! Not even escorting the ladies inside, why he outta...   
BBBOOOOOOMMM!!! Thunder shook the sky.   
"Inside! Inside! I don't like the thunder!" Duo ran for cover, dragging Hilde along with him.  
:Well, it's a start,: Quatre thought to himself.  
Everyone else decided now was a good time to go in, since ominous clouds were approaching and being outside on a ship when it hit was not too good of an idea. So, in they ran, all to sit around the tables in the dining room.(A few other chairs were brought in from rooms. Of course, certain people like Ashley and Hilde didn't mind sitting in their husband's/fiancee's laps.)  
"So..." Ashley trailed off.  
"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Relena commented.  
"Sure has," Hilde confirmed.  
Relena smiled back at her close friend, but noticed the uncomfortable look on Duo's face as she sat in his lap. "Duo, are you okay? You look uncomfortable.  
Quatre lowered his head in an apologetic manner. Relena looked quizzically at him. "What happened?" she asked, turning her gaze to Heero.  
"They got into an argument and Quatre kicked him."  
"Where?" she continued. When she heard Hilde and Ashley stifle back laughs, she quickly said "Never mind," catching on.  
They conversation continued for a while, until over head alarms sounded. The six pilots got up. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Ashley.   
"Is that the battle warning?" Zechs asked, him, Noin, and Sally getting up as well.   
"Yeah," Heero confirmed. "Get in your suits. We need all the help we can get."  
  
Everyone settled down for the night. It was Heero's turn to watch radar, so he stayed down. He told Relena to go on below deck and get some sleep. Battles were known to begin early, and he was used to running on low sleep. Of course, Relena, being Relena, just changed into a nightgown and came on downstairs, curling up in a control chair with her robe and slippers on. Heero couldn't help but to smile at her. He reached out and stroked her soft golden brown hair as she slept. She reacted to his touch with a small flinch and a sigh in her sleep. "Oyasumi, Relena." He sat back in her chair, resting his eyes. He was very tired. Right now, he would rather be in his bed, his head on a pillow, sleeping. Although, tonight he REALLY would have liked to be sleeping. He hadn't seen Relena in a few months and would love to have her in his arms right now. Heero smirked. :Well. I am Heero Yuy. If I want something, I can obtain it. I am, after all, the perfect solider.: He stood up and picked up his wife in his arms, sitting back down with her in his lap. She woke up(who wouldn't) and simply smiled sleepily at him, putting his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Oyasumi...Heero-kun." She yawned softly(:Oh, how graceful for the leader of the world,: Heero thought to himself ironically) and rested her head on his shoulder, squirming her legs around to get comfortable in this new position. :I wonder if Wufei is doing the same thing with Sally right now...: Relena wondered as sleep clouded her mind.   
  
Wufei continued to record his battle data in his book, ignoring Sally as she sat behind him, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his on the cheek repeatedly. "Wuffie..." she said in a sing song voice.  
"Woman, go to sleep. I'm not here for fun."  
"But Wuffie, I haven't seen you in a very long time!" She kissed him again.   
"Stop it."  
"Nope."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Get off me."  
"No."  
"Now."  
"Sorry, Wuffie."  
He sat his pencil down and closed his eyes. It was like arguing with a wall. It never moved, never budged, same old same old.  
"Wuffie..." She got frustrated with him, so she grabbed the chair and turned it around, then smiled at his face, although he couldn't see her with his eyes closed. "Hello! Oh, for crying out loud. Smile. Please?" Her ever-present patience was wearing thin. Wufei was known to do this. He never gave it up. "Oh, come to bed, Wufei. It's late."  
He opened an eye at her. "Fine." He got up, walked into the bathroom, changed, walked back out, got into the bed, pulled the covers up, and went to sleep.   
Sally scowled, still sitting next to the chair. "I didn't mean that literally."  
  
  
:Careful, careful...: Harrison climbed up out of the small boat and, using suction cups, onto Sea Breeze. One way or another, he found his way to the hangar and began to wire the two Gundams. :Piece of cake! I had no idea it would be this easy! Those people probably can't put up a security system here. I wonder why...:  
  
  
Duo got up from his bed. He looked at the clock. 3 am. Aw, never to early for a talk with his buddy. He was just happy he had talked the guys out of the security system. They didn't need to know how many times he got up to look at Deathscythe at night.  
  
//....//  
  
  
The pilots had just finished, yet again, another battle. It was getting tiring. "We need some more help," Duo said, taking a drink of water.  
"I know," Heero agreed.  
Quatre just sat there, looking downcast. "I'm getting tired of fighting."  
"We all are," Ashley replied.  
"This war is going no where. What does Marie think she is accomplishing? We have peace, what in the world is she trying to achieve by causing a war?" Trowa pondered out loud.  
"She's seeking revenge, I would assume. She keeps talking about it in her speeches." Relena said, resting her head on her arms. This war was tiring on everyone, it seemed, not only the pilots, but those around them as well.  
"Revenge on who? Us? We're the ones she keeps going at. I never did anything to her. Trowa? Did you?" Ashley looked at her husband. He didn't reply. "Trowa? Hell-llo?"  
"Hum.. What's her name again? Marie..Acht, right?" he asked, looking around the table.  
"Yeah... And?" Duo answered him.  
"Hum..." Trowa seemed to be in deep thought. "Acht, Acht... Why does that sound familiar? I've heard that name somewhere before."  
"Oh, well, this is getting us somewhere really fast," Duo commented.  
"Shut-up," Wufei barked at him. He seemed to be in one of his worse moods.  
Sally hit him over the head. "Be nice, or I'll send you to your room." Wufei glared at her.  
"I've heard it before as well," Heero said, scanning his brain for any information on the name "Acht".  
"Wait... Didn't there used to be someone who worked for the Romefeller Foundation who was called Inspector Acht?" Zechs said. That name rung a bell in his head too.  
"I think so. He was the guy who tried to hunt you down in Antarctica," Noin replied to her husband.  
"I think that I killed him."  
"Hu?" Ashley looked at Trowa, his quiet statement not being heard very well over Duo and Wufei's little argument.  
"I killed Inspector Acht. I remember doing it. It was right before Heero used my Gundam to battle Zechs."  
"Hum. Well, it makes sense then," Hilde said, speaking up for the first time. "Put two and two together. You killed Inspector Acht, and Marie Acht wants you dead. I doubt she was his wife, otherwise she would have another last name, so maybe a daughter or a sister?"  
"Hum. Well, at least now we know why," Trowa replied.  
Duo got an idea. It was totally off the subject, but it was something else to talk about. "Hey, Dorothy!"  
Dorothy's head popped up. She had been about to fall asleep, resting her head on the table. "What?"  
"You've experience with the Zero system, right?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well, then." Duo seemed pleased with himself. "I've just found us some more help."  
"What are you talking about?" Quatre said, wonder what Dorothy had to do with extra help.  
"Epyon, moron. We still have it. Dorothy's used to the Zero system, she can more or less handle it, so, wah-lah. Let Dorothy pilot that, and we have yet another Gundam to help out. It would help repairs go easier if we split our forces as well, you know." Duo seemed to have this all planned out. "What do ya say, Dorothy? Want to pilot Epyon?"  
She rubbed her eyes, then smiled. "Sure. Why not?"  
"But Dorothy-"  
"Quatre, don't."  
"Okay."  
  
  
"How should we lure her over the land, ma'am?" Harrison was in Marie's office, trying to think of a way to get Ashley over land.  
"Well, we don't have to drag just her. There can be others. Just as long as someone is there watching and ready to get her when she hits the ground. We'll have to get her out of there immediately."  
"Well, how do we do that ma'am?"  
"I don't know! Do whatever!! Lie to her!! I don't care! Just get her over the land!!" Marie seemed to have a lack of sleep. She took a deep breath, counted to ten softly, and let it out. "Try this. Take some of the forces, and fly them over land, and attack a town. don't care of civilians are killed."  
"Um, yes ma'am. But how do you know Ashley will come over there?"  
"She will! Contact her over comlink and tell her!"  
"Right.." Harrison decided not to push his luck, so he left before she could get and madder at him.   
  
  
Ashley, Duo, and Hilde sat in the hallway, crowded around a door. Now that all the couples had been reunited, it was always fun to spy in on them at night. One of their faves was Wufei and Sally. What a trip!   
"I told you, woman! If you dare show up dressed in that..that..TEMPTRESS outfit, I will murder you!"  
"Wufei, I was only trying-"  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER! IF YOU WANTED TO SEE HOW YOU LOOK, DON'T COME TO ME, BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!!"  
"But, Wuffie..."  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
Ashley giggled, Duo tried to stifle back laughs, and he had his hand over Hilde's mouth.  
"You are mean!"  
"Woman, you have not seen me mean..."  
"Wufei, stop calling me woman! And don't you make me lose my temper, boy!"   
"BOY?! I AM NO BOY, I AM A MAN!"  
"Only if men come in a few sizes smaller than they used to!"  
"I'M TALLER THAN YOU, AREN'T I?!"  
"I wasn't talking about that, Wufei."  
The threesome outside the door looked at each other. They wanted to see Wufei's face. Ashley just pictured it: Red all over, she bet it looked so funny! All round and red in the front, black on the back, like Christmas tree decoration with ears and a big mouth. You could hang it by that little hook for hair.  
Wufei growled behind the door. "Go away." ... "I said to go away." ... "GET OFF ME!" ... "GET AWAY FROM ME, WOMAN! GET OFF ME! I NEED SPACE!!!" ... ... ...  
They jumped up as bells rang in their heads. They had heard enough! Next room: Relena and Heero. Now there were some funny things they could think up come from there.   
All they heard was snoring. "Looks like Heero still doesn't use those Breath-Rite things Relena gave him," Hilde commented softly as they moved on down.   
Quatre and Dorothy's room. They never really knew what happened in there. It was always quiet, except maybe sometimes you could hear them talking. They always wanted a peak into there, to know if Quatre slept in a chair and Dorothy had the bed, or vise versa, or maybe they both had the bed, just at opposite ends or neither. Or maybe something NAUGHTY. ***AN: Ever seen that Courage the Cowardly Dog episode "Freaky Fred"? The kids says "NAUGHTY" really funny like through the whole episode. :-)*** Tonight was an odd one, however, they had to strain to hear, but, they could hear someone in a very quavering voice say, "M-m-miss D-Dorothy, p-please put your cl-clothes B-BACK on."  
The three looked at each other with dropped jaws and ran to Duo and Hilde's room.(Ashley didn't want to wake Trowa up.) "We don't even need to stop by Zechs and Noin's room tonight. I think we've heard enough!" Duo said through laughs.  
"THAT WAS FUNNY!!!" Ashley said, sticking a pillow over her head to stiffle her loud laughs a little.  
"I know, I know!" Hilde agreed, giggling.  
"I'll have to wake up Quatre and Dorothy up really early tomorrow morning with a camera so they won't have enough time to change how they fell asleep," Duo said, thinking up an evil plot.  
  
//....//  
  
  
Ashley was focused. As she always was during a battle. Nothing could tear away her focus. It was just a habit she developed when working for the circus; during an acrobatic act, if you lost your focus, it could cost you your life. Just like this.  
However.  
About a fourth of the forces they were attacking suddenly broke off and headed in the direction of land. "What are they doing?" Quatre wondered.  
"I dunno... I'm gonna follow them. There aren't too many of them," Ashley replied and shot off before Trowa could stop her.  
  
Marie sat in the uncomfortable chair in the back of the van, watching the scene. "Oh, this is far easier than I expected."  
  
"What the- their attacking the town!!" Ashley exclaimed, seeing their ruthless attack on people who had nothing to with this war at all. "What is your problem?!" she screamed and swooped in for the attack.  
  
"Harrison, now."  
"What?"  
"Now!! Before she wins and returns back to the others!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Ashley was chasing down the last three, fast as possible. This was really weird. They had no reason for attacking this town, but they did...  
The screens started flashing red and a warning alarm sounded. "Thirty seconds until self-destruction. Twenty-seven...twenty-six...twenty-five..."  
  
"What the- She's gonna self-destruct?! Why?? ASHLEY!!!" Trowa screamed in his cockpit, rage flaring. This was insane!! What the hell could cause this to happen! He pressed the button on his comlink. "Ashley, Ashley, what the hell are you doing?! ASHLEY, ANSWER ME!!"  
"Oh my God..." Quatre whispered. Dorothy stopped fighting and turned to look at him, having defeated the last of the Pegasus suits.  
"What is going on?" she asked, seeing the outline of Bulletproof begin to glow red and yellow as if it too was going to self-destruct.  
  
Marie's face broke in a triumphant grin. "Goddess in five...four...three...two..."  
  
"ASHLEY!!!!" Trowa screamed at the top of his lungs. He got there just in time to see the Goddess explode in bright yellow light. "NO!!! OH MY GOD!!" He was completely ignoring the fact that his Gundam was in self-detonate mode as well.  
  
"Perfect timing. What a way to go, Bartons. Five...four...three...two...one."  
  
Quatre jaw dropped. "No way..." He grabbed at his heart in his cockpit, his eyes widening and him leaning forward in the straps. "No..." he gasped.   
"Quatre, are you okay?" Dorothy asked, hearing him begin to gasp and whisper "no" over and over again under his breath.  
"Not both...of them..." he whispered.  
"Oh my God." Wufei was just sitting there in Nataku, wondering exactly what had happened. "An injustice has been committed. There is no way that they would willingly have done that."   
"I know, I know, let's get back to Sea Breeze now." Dorothy said, in shock just like the others.  
  
Duo sat back hard in the chair after just witnessing one of the most amazing and disturbing things he has ever seen. "What the hell just happened here?"  
"They self-detonated," Heero stated in his always monotone voice, although his face betrayed him with a look of horrified surprise constructed on it.  
"What are we supposed to do?" Hilde ask, taking Duo's hand in hers.  
"Wait for the others. When they get back, I guess we should go and try to find them..." he replied, still in great shock.  
"That was...not supposed to happen," Zechs stated, leaning over Duo's shoulder to see the screen.  
"Well, obviously," Noin replied.  
  
Marie sat back, quite pleased. "Have they found her yet?" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am, they have her and are awaiting your orders," Harrison replied.  
"Tell them to go on to the headquarters before the rest of them show up. We need to get her hospitalized so she can get better," she added with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
-The next day-  
  
Trowa was in the infirmary. He had six broken ribs, a broken collar bone, broken left elbow, ankle, and knee, and had punctured his left lung, and that's not counting things like bruises, scrapes, cuts, broken toes and fingers, and sprains. I think it's obvious to what side he landed on.   
Quatre just kept sitting down and saying to himself "Why did this happen? Revenge is a dirty thing indeed..."  
Duo was afraid of Quatre, afraid of the fact that he could go into one of his psycho modes, whereas Dorothy was trying her best to keep him calm.   
Heero kept pondering exactly what had happened to Ashley. The found the remains of Goddess, but no Ashley. "I'll bet this was a trap. It's not her style to self-destruct."  
"But if it was a trap, then you mean that they got her..." Duo said, thinking about what Heero had suggested.  
"Let's hope Trowa stays out of it long enough for us to find Ashley. Otherwise... I will feel sorry for Marie Acht," Wufei stated.  
"Damn. I don't know what to do," Duo stated loudly. "So you all will know that even the great Shinigami is confused."  
  
Marie stood over the bed, machines hooked to it beeping softly in the background. "So, you end up here again because of me. How ironic," she sneered. "Let's see," she picked up the chart, "Your neck is sprained, not broken, sadly, your broke your right shoulder and upper arm, down to the elbow, it's your left elbow that took a fall. You broke two ribs on your left, three on your right. Your right knee is sprained, but the calf bone is broken. You have two broken toes and only one broken finger. Oh, funny, it looks like you broke the middle one. Thanks for the compliment, Lady Ashley." She grinned. "Do you like it here? I hope so, because you will be here a while, oh, quite a while. Quite a while indeed."  
  
To be continued...  
  
NEXT TIME ON GUNDAM WING: REVOLUTION  
The end is here. The war is coming to a close, and there can only be one victor.  
Gundam Wing: Revolution|Session Six|Owari...? 


	6. Session 6

Gundam Wing: Revolution  
Session Six  
Owari...?  
By Katsumi Tonicha  
  
Normal disclaimers apply.  
  
//...//  
  
  
-Two Weeks Later-  
  
"Lady Une, hello," Noin greeted.  
"Hello, Noin. I heard what happened. This is not good."  
"I know, I know, everyone is very worried right now. Trowa woke up yesterday, and he had a look on his face that could kill. I would feel sorry for Marie, but, you know."  
"I have some information for you."  
"Really?" Noin leaned into to the screen.  
"All right. I believe that they are holding her hostage at the old OZ base over the Yangtzee River. It is also been shown through satellite images that she added her own additions to the base, and that it is stocked full of Pegasus, Sagittarius, and the new Gemini suits. I also hear that they developed a new water suit called the Hydra that is supposed to be much stronger than the Aquarius. It has not been confirmed as of whether or not Ashley is up yet, but I would assume so, since Trowa is."  
"All right."  
"Do you understand what needs to be done right now, Noin?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Lady Une smiled at her. "Good luck."  
  
  
"Here. Stay in here, girl. Your more trouble than your worth," the big guard said, tossing Ashley into the cell. She grimaced at the pain in her side. She wasn't completely better yet. But they didn't care. :Beauty always had it's downside,: she thought grimly. Oh well. At least Quatre did teach her one thing useful. That guard wasn't gonna be comfortable for quite some time. She curled into a little ball in the corner shadows. Thoughts were swimming in her head. She was caught. It was that simple. Trowa wouldn't surrender, not right now. But if they used her against him... A tear made it's way down her cheek. "Please don't give up. I'll be okay," she whispered to the dark. :Take care of them, please, God, don't let them get hurt. Please watch over Trowa for me. Please,: she prayed.  
  
-A Week Later-  
  
Trowa was on the video phone. He was better, more or less, and was gathering together the remainder of OZ's forces. Lady Une was putting together everything from space and bringing it all down. The space suits, Scorpio, weren't going to be too useful, but it was better than nothing. Lady Une's Unisys suit would be of great help.   
"They got Baron Young..." Trowa muttered. "Wonderful. Well, the rest of you, you know the Sea Breeze's coordinates. Bring all suit carriers here, and then we will head on towards the Yangtzee River base.  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
Duo gave Hilde a long hug, and kissed her on the ear. "Duo, please, please, please be careful," she told him.  
He smirked. "Shinigami can handle any situation. Don't worry." He kissed her again, this time on the lips, and she held onto him for as long as possible. "You be carefully piloting in Aphrodite. Can't let anything happen to you or it."  
"I will, I will, this mission is simply hide and not be secede. I can handle it." Aphrodite was the upgraded version of Goddess, you see. As soon as they got Ashley in it, they would need her help to finish off all the rest of Marie's forces.  
Quatre and Dorothy were walking, hand in hand, towards their suits, which had conveniently been parked together, the repaired and upgraded Bulletproof, now known as Gunpowder. Of course. As they approached Sandrock II and Epyon II, Quatre took her other hand in his, turning her to face him. "Ready?" he asked her.  
"You bet," Dorothy replied, grinning. She had proved herself to be quite the pilot.  
"Be careful, all right?"  
Dorothy lowered her grin to a small smile. "I will. You be careful as well."  
"I will."  
Quatre hugged her in a tight embrace, swaying gently to soundless music. "I'll see you at the end, Dorothy. Aishiteru," he whispered into her ear.  
"Aishiteru, Quatre. See you then," she replied softly.  
Relena stood at the bottom of Angel, looking up at Heero. "Heero!!" she shouted. He turned at looked back down at her. "Heero, be careful!" she called.  
Heero jumped down, landing with the grace of a cat right in front of Relena. She didn't move, being used to Heero's stunts. He took her hand and kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't worry, my Angel."  
Relena smiled softly, reached up to touch Heero's cheek. "I'm only so much of an angel because I have one watching over me. Come back to me, Heero. I know very well how much you love the words 'self-destruct'."  
He ran his hand through her hair, such a gentle touch. "I will. I promise."  
Wufei walked up to Nataku, Sally behind him. As he began to rise himself into it, Sally put a hand on his shoulder. "Wufei." He looked at her.  
"What?"  
She smiled softly. "I love you, you bastard."  
Wufei allowed himself a smile. "I love you, too, woman. But don't go telling everyone," he said softly, just loud enough for Sally to hear.  
Wufei smiled as he sat in Nataku's cockpit. "My Nataku, rest in peace. I have found someone to fight for."  
Zechs brushed some of Noin's hair out of her face so her could get a good lasting view of it. "Okay then." He turned and climbed into Titan.  
Noin stood confused, but soon followed suit, climbing into her Vayeate. She turned the comlink on. "Zechs?"  
"Yeah?" he replied, as he adjusted his helmet.  
"What were you doing out there?"  
He smiled. "Putting your face on my memory. If I fight thinking about it, I'm sure to win."  
Noin looked skeptic. "Why?"  
"Well, with a face such as yours, looking at it, I'll fight by what I see, and I see beauty," he replied grinning.  
"Oh, Zechs..." Noin replied, smiling.  
"Well, actually, looking at it makes me so frustrated..."  
She fumed. "Ugh! You are so bad."  
  
And so they took off, joining the OZ carriers, and headed for the Yangtzee Base.  
  
  
The battle began. Lady Une was right. There were tons of suits there. "This must be why they haven't attacked since that day!" Duo said. "They've been storing and getting ready!"  
"Yeah, this is insane," Heero agreed.  
  
Trowa hid Gunpowder, hiding in the trees, wearing a black trench coat with machine guns, pistols, all sorts of guns ready and handy. His mission was to sneak in and get Ashley. He had a small set of explosives to blow the door open if need be.  
The perimeter of Marie's fortress was well protected. Trowa sneaked up, quiet and silent, then shot the guard quickly with a pistol that had a silencer on it. Above the guard was a window, that if he could just...  
Trowa jumped, and, of course, made it. He kicked the window in during his landing. He was in a briefing room. Empty. Good. He walked into the hallway, his hands on two machine guns, ready to pull them out and start shooting.   
He rounded a corned, pulled the pistol and shot the one guard walking down. He got into the elevator, and, remembering the map of the fortress than Lady Une had supplied, pressed the button for the cellar, where the cells were.   
Where Ashley was.   
He waited, pulling out the huge guns, ready for everything. He knew it would be heavily guarded down here.   
The elevator beeped. Ground level.  
Basement.  
Cellar.  
The doors opened, Trowa jumped out.  
Sure enough, there were guards. But they had a leader.  
The leader saluted Trowa. "You Excellency. I have always served you before, and now will be no different. How can we help?"  
Trowa smiled. "Well. Looks like I have earned my respect, Baron Young." Trowa got very serious. "Do you have any suits to use?"  
The Baron nodded.  
"Good. I need your help."  
  
Outside, the battle raged. Quatre was being attacked from all sides. He couldn't get them fast enough. Dorothy took notice, and swerved her heat rod in his direction, slicing through a number of suits. Duo had his bladed-wings out stretched and was low to the ground with his scythe out, spinning and slicing everything that got in his way. Heero was using his beam saber to slice through a number of suits, as well ans his beam cannon to shoot away a whole line, for it only to be replaced by more. Zechs and Noin were back to back, Zechs firing his Mega Cannon using the heat rod, while Noin used the Vayeate's beam cannon. Lady Une was doing the same things as Heero, using the heat cannon to blast out many different suits who didn't even see it coming. Wufei's suit was the only one useful in the water, so he was taking care of the Scorpio suits there. Sally, in the Mercurius, was using it's new stronger crash shield to ward off enemies while attacking through it with a beam saber. Soon, Wufei jumped out of the water and began to help. The OZ forces were trying hard, but still weren't having too easy a time because of the shear number.   
Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a huge fleet of new suits that resembled the Gemini came out of no where. A young man appeared over every Gundam pilot's cockpit screen. "My name is Baron Matt Young, leader of OZ's Red Fleet. We are hear with back up, the Gemini II."  
Suddenly the pilots chances weren't so slim.  
  
//....//  
  
  
Trowa looked through the bars of each cell, looking, looking, looking, not calling or anything to avoid sound. Looking, looking, looking...  
There.  
In the corner, curled far against the wall, was the small figure of what Trowa hoped was a woman. "Ashley?" he called softly.  
The figure's head shot up and looked towards the cell's bars. Her eyes grew wide and she ran over. "Trowa! Oh my God! Trowa, Trowa, Trowa," she repeated his name over and over again, crying, reaching her hands through the bars to touch his face.   
Trowa reached through and took her face in his hands. A tear rolled down his cheek. "It's you." He traced along her lips, her jawline, touched her soft hair and her soft cheek. Then he remembered what still had to be done. "Back away, I'm gonna blow the door opened."  
She complied, still crying.  
Trowa had just blown the door open when it flew open and Ashley threw herself to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He kissed right back, running his hands along her back, holding her so close to him, never wanting to let her go ever again.  
"Isn't this sweet?"  
They broke apart.  
Standing across from them was the face of a devil. A young, maybe seventeen years old?, African-American girl was standing there. Her hair was long and she had some hanging over her shoulders. She was wearing the khaki pants, white button down shirt, and the black tie with the maroon emblem of the Scarlet Order on it.   
Duchess Marie Acht. Daughter of Inspector Acht.  
She smiled at the couple's scowls.  
"You see, I could not ignore the fact that the window to briefing room number six had been broken into. I'm not as stupid as some people think me to be." She smiled. "Right now, I would like to settle this while the battle continues outside. If you beat me, you win. Of course, I doubt my followers will take it lightly, but just kill them. I'm sure you all can handle it just like your comrades are."  
"What kind of challenge do you want?" Trowa barked, annoyed with her.  
"Follow me, Mr. Barton. I assume you know how to fence?"  
  
Trowa took the fencing sword in hand and took the stance of crossing swords. Ashley was sitting in a big plush chair in the corner as Trowa had directed her to. She was too weak from hunger to really do any good. He promised her he would win, and the first thing he would do would be to take her out to eat.  
"All right, Mr. Barton. I assume you know who I am?" Marie lowered her mask.  
"I do," Trowa replied, doing the same.  
"Fine then. And then, let us begin and let me avenge what you did to my father!!"  
And as outside, the forces of the Gundams and OZ were slowly being beaten out of it, the deciding match between Duke Trowa Barton of OZ and Duchess Marie Acht of the Scarlet Order began.  
  
"Damn it! There are too many of them!" Duo cursed. "I hope they don't find Hilde..."  
"Maxwell! Focus!" Wufei barked, seeing his comrade lose his concentration.  
"They just keep coming," Noin muttered as she blew a hole in their forces, only for it to be quickly filled back up.   
Heero was concentrating very hard on his duty, trying to demolish as much of Marie's forces as possible.  
"This is just incredible! I had no idea there were this many!" Quatre exclaimed as he sliced up a few suits with his heat shorters.  
"There are an amazing amount, that's for sure," Dorothy agreed, using her heat rod and speed to get as many suits as possible.   
Wufei and Sally were not back to back, using the crash shield to protect them both as Wufei used his dragon fangs and Sally used the vulcan gun that Lady Une had installed on the suit.  
  
Ashley sat helpless as Marie and Trowa began their duel to decide the victor of the war. The whole time, they talked back and forth.  
"All you promote is a peace you won unjustly!! If you had played fair, my father would have still been alive and then the world would be at true peace!"  
"Peace?! True peace would never have been achieved if they had remained in control! If it weren't for Relena Peacecraft, they would never have became unified in the first place!"  
"But that doesn't change the fact that you murdered my father!"  
"I did what was correct!"  
"Correct?!" Marie stopped and stood where she was. "You call unjust murder correct?!"  
"What do you know about what's just and unjust, Marie?" Trowa lunged at her, she dodged and the duel continued.   
  
Hilde lowered to suit down into the trees, then got out to net it. She had to hide it well so that when Ashley got back out, she could get out and lead her to it. But, until she got notice, she climbed back into the cockpit and connected her monitors to Duo's so that she could see what was going on. She wasn't going to bother him, it was the last thing he needed for the time being. That much was obvious. They were seriously outnumbered and in need of Trowa and Ashley big time! :What in the world could be taking them so long?: Hilde thought to herself.  
  
"My father only tried to do what he believed was just! Justice is the only thing that is right! There is no other way around it! And what you did was not right!"  
"I have a friend. And my friend fights for justice. He fights for what he believes is right! There is no black or white when it comes to justice! No wrong, no right! Only what you think is right! Me, along with the rest of the world, think that your father was WRONG!" With that last powerful word, Trowa lunged at Marie, flinging her fencing sword of her hand and sending it flying. His pulled his arm back and shot ahead, stabbing Marie through the chest with the sharp point(all they had on as far as the protection went was the helmet). He pulled out the sword, dropped it, threw off his helmet, and stood straight. "The world, Marie, thinks your father was wrong. They also think you were wrong. And now that has been proven."  
Marie smiled at him weakly, struggling to stand. "You think so? All right. You win. But that doesn't change how I feel." She collapsed with that.   
Ashley ran to him. "Now what?" she asked.   
"Follow me." He offered her a smile. "We rebuilt Goddess."  
  
"Oh my God, this is it," Duo muttered as he was hit from behind by a blast from a Pegasus's beam cannon. He spun and sliced, hoping beyond hope for something to happen.  
"Don't give up, not yet. We have to win this," Heero offered words of comfort, thinking about his promise to Relena.  
"Win? Win this? How?? Obviously Trowa's dead, where else would he be? Having tea with Marie?"  
"Oh, quite the opposite. Marie's dead. Now we just have to finish off her legacy."  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked, his hopes returning.  
"Damn right! The calvary has arrived!" Duo hooted.  
"Calvary? Are you all right?" Ashley flew in over head, landing behind him. Trowa's Gundam cleared itself a walkway by firing it's beam gatlings the whole time it walked. "Come on, guys! No use in stopping now. We won. We just have to finish it."  
"Right!" Dorothy said enthusiastically, quite ready for this to end.  
And so, using their famous methods, the pilots continued to fight, against all hope, to defeat the last of Marie's forces...  
  
  
  
  
Tiki torches and Chinese lanterns lit the deck of Sea Breeze. Music wafted in the background. Wufei, Sally, Zechs, Noin, and Lady Une were sitting around a table, engaging in talking and a game of cards. Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Quatre, and Dorothy were sitting on the ground, following along with Duo's idea to play Spin the Bottle. Of course, for some reason, the bottle like Relena and Duo ended up with a black eye, but that is besides the point. Trowa and Ashley... they disappeared inside, no one really cared to disturb them. Well, Duo wanted to do that instead of playing Spin the Bottle, but Quatre threatened him(in which Dorothy backed him up). Figuring it was more trouble than worth, Duo settled for a blakc eye in a game of Spin the Bottle.  
  
"Please go to Hilde, please go to Hilde, please... OH MY GOD! HEERO?!? NO WAY!! AH!!! Lemme spin again, lemme spin again! Okay... Please be Hilde, please be Hilde... HILDE!!! YAH!!!" Duo grabbed her and kissed her, she happily complied by laying over into his lap(the bottle they were playing with didn't start empty.   
"Quatre, your turn," Heero said.   
"Okay..." Quatre spun the bottle, watching it as it came to a stop on... Dorothy. Quatre turned bright pink.   
"Go on! Hurry up so Relena can go," Duo said, in which Heero shot him a look.  
Quatre turned a little more pink, but leaned in and kissed her, Dorothy taking matters into her own hands and deepening the kiss. They pulled apart and Dorothy now had a little blush of her own.   
"YEAH!! That is what I'm talking about!! Okay, go Relena."  
Quatre leaned over next to Dorothy and whispered. "Did you acctually have to.. out.. you know?"  
"Yeah," she whispered back softly, close to his ear, leaving with a little nip at it.  
  
"Oh my God... High king." Noin laughed at her awful hand.  
"Pair," Wufei said.  
"Three of a kind," Sally continued.  
"High jack," Zechs said with a chuckle. "Sorry Noin."  
"Grr..."  
"Straight! I win!" Lady Une declared.  
"She has incredible luck. I know."  
"Okay, now, you have to do what I tell you to do. Kiss the person next to you."  
So Sally kissed Zechs, Zechs kissed Noin, Noin giggled and kissed Une, Une laughed at Wufei's expense and kissed the scowling man, Wufei got a horrified look on his face and stared at Sally. "In brad daylight?!" he exclaimed.  
"In broad...night light," Une confirmed.  
"Uh..." Wufei leaned over and reluctantly kissed his wife in front of people, in which Sally grabbed him and held him in the kiss while the rest of the table burst out laughing.  
Wufei struggled free. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!"  
"Yes...it...was!!" Noin gasped.  
  
Heero stared at Quatre. "I think I'll spin again." Heero stared at Hilde. Duo stared at Heero. Hilde stared at the both of them.   
"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Duo lunged at Heero. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"  
"I WASN'T!" Heero tried to get out from under Duo. "GET OFF ME!"  
"Duo, get up off him, I wasn't gonna let him kiss me anyway. No offense, Heero."  
"None taken."  
Duo sat up and straightened his shirt. "Sorry 'bout that, man."  
"No problem."  
"Okay. Relena, your go?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay then."  
  
  
Trowa kissed the top of Ashley's head. She looked up at him, smiled, and rested her head back on his chest. He stroked her hair. "Ash-chan?"  
"Hum, Ti-Bi?" she replied, tired.   
"Aishiteru."  
"Aw, my Ti-Bi. Aishiteru as well. But right now, I'm tired."  
"I am too," Trowa agreed, kissing her again.   
Ashley traced an invisible pattern along his chest with her index finger. Trowa lifted her chin to look up at him. "Hum?" she asked.  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Promise you won't think it corny, or stupid, and laugh?"  
"I promise."  
"Okay." Trowa breathed in. "You are a goddess. Did you know that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that you are a goddess. Only a goddess can be beautiful, talented, smart, and everyhting else wonderful and sacred." Ashley looked at him. He kissed her nose and brushed some of her hair from her face. "If you are going to go to sleep, just wait a minute. Right now you are more beautiful than ever, and I never want to forget what it looks like to see a goddess."  
Ashley's face flushed. "Trowa, that...That wasn't even close to corny. That was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever told me."  
Trowa smiled. "You're welcome."  
Ashley rested her head back down and kissed his chest. "Goodnight, Trowa."  
  
"HEERO!!! I SWEAR I AM NOT GOING TO KISS HER!!"  
  
"You want me to WHAT?!"  
  
"Goodnight, Ashley, my goddess."  
  
//..Owari..//  
\\...?...// 


End file.
